Silver and Red
by PebblesandtheGeek
Summary: When Arielle moves to Beacon Hills she isn't sure what to expect but running with wolves after a few days was not one of them. Now she's stuck between two boys who are perfect for her in their own ways. Now if only she can get her powers under control and not get into too much trouble that would be great. How hard can one semester be?
1. New Blood

Update: I am just doing a little editing to the older story, don't mind me.

0000000000000000000000000

It was a dark and stormy day when I first got to Beacon Hills Highschool… just kidding, it was sunny, but I was nervous. I breathed in deeply trying to calm myself. When that didn't work I put my earbuds in and got out of my car hoping music would be able to calm me down and drown out the noise of the school. Which was an instant regret it as Korn's Freak on a Leash came blasting into my ears at full volume. I ripped them from my ears only to turn bright red when they unplugged from my phone and the music blasted out into the relatively quiet morning. Three guys I could only assume were jocks stared at me in surprise and interest as I quickly started hitting buttons on my screen to try and get it to stop making noise.

I sighed, relieved that my phone finally shut up even though conversations were beginning to filter back to me. I couldn't help but giggle as I overheard a conversation going on in the school.

"I'm so sorry about the other day. I'm trying. We'll get through this. Uh, I know, because I love you. I love you more than - oh, my God. I can't - You and Allison just have to find a better way to communicate."

I laughed a little into my hand not noticing that people were staring at me as I approached the school, too focused on where I was going and the conversation taking place.

"Come on, you're the only one that we can trust. Is she coming to the game tonight?"

"Yes! Okay, message complete. Now, tell me about your boss?"

"He thinks that Allison's family keeps some kind of, uh, records of all the things that they've hunted. Like a book."

"He probably means a bestiary"

My head shot up at this, there were there hunters here? Why wouldn't my parents mention that before I came here? I thought we were supposed to have researched all the goings-on of Beacon Hills before we moved here. I listened closer hoping to get some better information.

"What?"

"A bestiary."

"I think you mean bestiality."

I let out a quiet snort at this, okay obviously these two boys weren't hunters yet, and the one who was talking just then obviously wasn't too bright or was way in over his head.

"Nope, pretty sure I don't. It's like an encyclopedia of mythical creatures."

"How am I the only one who doesn't know anything about this stuff?"

"Okay, you're my best friend, you're a creature of the night, it's kind of like a priority of mine."

My ears perked up at this. I wonder what he could be since there are tons of "creatures of the night" out there. Probably nothing too rare, if I had to guess. Especially considering he hadn't known what a bestiary was, that means he was new too so probably a werewolf. A beta because I know that the alpha was not in high school and would hopefully know way more terminology then this kid. I walked through the doors pondering this, still not noticing the people looking at me.

00000000000000000000

Stiles was looking at Scott earnestly as they were talking side by side at their lockers.

"Okay. If we can find it, and it can tell us what this thing is-" Scott was interrupted when the hallway erupted with people murmuring and looking at someone who had just walked in.

Stiles groaned and felt like hitting his head against the locker repeatedly. "Scott, who did he turn now? I thought he was done, hasn't he drawn enough attention to himself?"

Scott was looking down the hall too and turned back to Stiles "uh dude I don't think this is Derek's fault,"

Stiles' eyebrows rose at this because as far as he was concerned everything was Derek's fault. He stood on his tiptoes to see around everyone his eyes fell on a girl who had just hesitated in the hall, blue eyes wide, as if she had just noticed everyone staring at her.

She was gorgeous. He offhandedly thought of how pissed Lydia was going to be when she discovered the girl. She had shiny black curly hair to her waist with a tiny strip of silver hair on one side of her head. Her eyes were almond shaped, cheekbones prominent, pouty lips and she looked super athletic. She wore a black hoodie with her thumbs hooked through holes in the sleeves, black skinny jeans rode low on her hips and tucked into her combat boots. The cobalt blue shirt showed both a little cleavage and an obviously toned midriff. He whistled appreciatively under his breath.

Vaguely Stiles wondered how she got such amazing abs when he had worked out all summer with Scott and barely had any definition, probably the cheeseburgers.

00000000000000000000000

I paused only a second before I rolled my eyes at everyone staring and walked confidently forward. I get it, I'm a new student transferring after school had already started, I've been told I am fairly pretty and I had probably looked like a crazy person in the parking lot laughing at a conversation that no one else could hear.

I know I look more confident then I feel, but I am not going to let a bunch of normals make me feel self-conscious. I was shaken out of my surprise by a low whistle from one of the boys I had been listening to just seconds ago. I let my eyes glance over at them nonchalantly as I passed noticing that both were fairly cute, even though the skinnier one was nearly falling over trying to catch a glimpse of me, flailing to catch himself and almost taking out his friend with him. I smiled softly trying to refrain from laughing.

Once I had walked a few feet past the boys I tuned into some guys next to them saying "that ass though" and I snorted at how unoriginal high school boys were.

Scott's head tilted to the side confused and Stiles pitched in "she looked as if she just heard him, Scott….she's too far away for that to happen….dude did she hear him?"

Scott looked at his friend exasperated by his sputtering "I don't know if she heard him!" and proceeded to push off his friend who had grabbed onto him for dear life so he didn't fall on his face.

Scott's head whipped around at a quiet laugh coming from the girl in question. "Of course I heard him," He could tell no one else had heard her reply to him and as he was staring hard at her back she turned her head towards him and smirked before walking into the office.

At his shocked face, Stiles' eyes widened. "She was just talking to you wasn't she, you think she's another werewolf?"

"I don't know, I don't think so. I'm getting pretty good at sensing when other werewolves are around," he sputtered.

Stiles groaned again and finally thumped his head against his locker. "Freaking Hale" Scott looked at him questioningly. "I'm blaming him, whether or not he knows anything about her it's his fault," Scott just shook his head and started to walk towards their first class.


	2. The first meeting

I groaned happily, the bell had finally rung and I can get away from that kid everyone calls Greenburg. He's been staring at me all morning. I've been avoiding conversation with him ever since the second period when he asked me what my bra size was and if I stuffed it. I was thankful to my history partner Matt who told him to shut it without ever looking up from our assignment.

I knew ahead of time that I wanted to avoid the whole "new kid doesn't know where to sit in the cafeteria" situation so I had packed lunch for myself this morning, I happily headed in the direction of the library. As soon as I was close I could hear one of the boys from this morning talking with someone. I had first period with both of them but I had avoided the situation. Ignoring the holes the skinny guy was glaring into the back of my head was difficult, along with a redhead I had no idea how I offended. I evaded them during the class break due to the fact I didn't want to get into anything during the five minutes I had to find and get to my next class. I ended up having that class with the pair. Luckily they both took off before I could get the third degree.

"I think you mean…."

"No, I mean bestiary. And the two of you, I don't want to know what's going on in your heads."

I had to laugh, I can practically feel this poor kid's pain since he obviously isn't a hunter and didn't sound as though he were supernatural and yet was the one who was explaining things to everyone else. I do have to wonder why his friend, the presumed beta, wasn't learning from his alpha or was it possible he didn't have a pack?

"Okay, um. Can you describe this thing?"

"Uh, it's probably like a book. Old, worn,"

"Like, bound in leather?"

"Yes. Have you seen your grandfather with a book like that? Where does he keep it?"

"It has to be in his Office."

"You know, drug dealers have been using disposable cellphones pretty successfully for years."

"My parents check every call, email and text message I send. Trust me, they'd find it."

Hmm, interesting….Sounds like a bunch of delinquents.

"All right, can you get the book?" the boy asked her exasperatedly looking ready to strangle someone.

"Not without his keys." A pretty brunette whispered to him as she saw me come into the library. She walked away quickly like she didn't want to be seen with the skinny teen.

I decided to it was time to introduce myself to this kid since I had probably caused some of the panic and anxiety I feel oozing off of him. It might also be a bonus to introduce myself to someone who knew about the supernatural. I silently walked towards him and slid into the seat next to him saying "you do have to wonder about the whole bestiality thing, but I guess it does make sense if her beau turns into a wolf once a month," the kid flailed in surprise and a little gasp forced its way out of his mouth turning to her and eyes widening.

"Breath," I told him a little concerned.

He blinked at me for a second and then inhaled. "Who are you, what do you want, are you going to be a threat because trust me we know how to kick butt and my werewolf pal is super strong and even though you're really hot I bet he could take you whether your another werewolf or not. In fact why don't-"

"Woah," I interrupted him, now my eyes had gone wide at his long-winded speech. "First of all I am Arielle Celeste, and I haven't caught your name"

"Stiles," he said shortly "I can't believe you know my best friend is a werewolf and you don't even know my name" I tried not to smile at how grumpy he looked at my question. I noted that I rather liked the way his lips pouted just then, and then shook myself out of it.

"Actually I wasn't sure if he was a werewolf, you just confirmed it for me." I smiled at him and opened my mouth to continue speaking but was interrupted

"Who or what are you? You can't be a hunter because you have super hearing," he practically hissed at me even though his eyes were staring at my mouth when I had smiled.

My brows furrowed understanding where he was coming from, maybe I hadn't handled this the best way.

"Hey," I said softly "I'm sorry," I noted the look of surprise flashing across Stiles' face. "I didn't mean to freak you out, honestly I didn't. Sometimes my mouth works faster than my brain. Anyway, I am not a hunter, but I can't tell you what I am….at least not yet. I can promise you though that I am not here to hurt anyone. Well I mean unless I have to protect myself or something," I babbled. "I was just surprised by the fact that you knew so much. I figured your friend, Scott, was it? Had told you about me hearing what you guys were talking about this morning and I wanted to come over and clear the air," I blinked in surprise at how much I had just said. Stiles was just sort of staring at me, mouth slightly open as he processed.

"Uh okay, well then….. I don't really know what to say now. I don't trust you, just to let you know. I think you should meet Scott though." He looked a little nervous still but some of his anxiety had gone away which I considered a win.

"Totally fair," I said grinning at him and getting a tentative grin back "Where would he be right about now?"

Stiles rolled his eyes "Where ever Allison isn't, so he's probably heading back here right now," When he rolled his eyes I finally got a good look at them with the sun streaming in through the windows. His eyes were an amazing whiskey color that I don't think I had ever seen before, and the shade was gorgeous.

I nodded, figuring Allison must be the girl he had been talking to earlier. The doors to the library opened just then, and Scott walked in and made a beeline for where we were sitting in the back of the library. He sat down in the chair across from Stiles, eyebrows creased as he stared at me. "I heard most of what you guys said," He told me "And good going Stiles, about telling her too much,"

Stiles eyes widened comically and pointed to himself "ME?" he whisper-shouted and angrily jabbed his finger towards Scott "You are the werewolf you could have like warned me that a supernatural being was headed my way, and sorry if I am a little preoccupied being you and Allison's messenger pigeon for your star-crossed lovers bit!" he said sarcastically. Scott looked properly chastised and I felt a little embarrassed that I was seeing their little spat.

"Uh hi I'm Arielle," I said wanting to cut the tension, even adding a spastic little wave in his direction.

Scott kind of groaned and smiled sheepishly "I'm Scott, sorry about bursting in and….and doing that whole thing," he waved his hands in the air vaguely. He reminds me of a fluffy puppy with his big brown eyes and floppy hair, awe how fitting.

I shrugged "its fine, I actually wanted to ask you if I could speak to your alpha?" I asked. Both boys tensed up and Stiles shot Scott a look that was practically shouting "I TOLD YOU SO"

Scott looked a little pained "I actually don't have an alpha."

Okay, I am a little confused "Oh sorry…but there is an alpha in Beacon Hills, right?" I asked

Stiles leaned forward looking at me intently, almost accusing "What do you want with Derek? Are you looking to join his pack? Did you bring trouble from wherever you came from?"

"No!" I exclaimed shocked at the turn of events and overwhelmed by the scent of anxiety coming from both of them "Nothing like that, it's just sort of customary for most of us…..born supernatural to introduce our selves when coming into someone else's territory." Stiles seemed suspicious still but Scott seemed to understand my reasoning and relaxed.

"Well, Derek will probably be picking up his pack after school. So we might be able to catch him there if you want us to go with you?" Scott asked and Stiles looked at him with a look of betrayal.

I smiled sheepishly "actually would you mind coming? I was a little nervous to go find him, I've never really had to do this before"

0000000000000

Stiles relaxed a little when she looked a little embarrassed by asking them. She didn't really seem like she was here to cause trouble, but he wanted to be cautious. Erica proved to them that a pretty face shouldn't always be trusted. Scott, of course, the overeager puppy that he was started nodding vigorously at her admittance "Of course, it's no problem, right Stiles?"

Stiles glared at him "No it's no problem," she looked a little unsure of how unenthusiastically he had said that so he gave her a reassuring side smile to let her know it wasn't her that was bothering him. She rewarded that with a blinding smile of her own.

"Thank you, and now I am starving after this rollercoaster of a talk so….." she promptly turned to her lunch she had pulled out of her backpack and started to eat quickly. All three shared in light conversation, still not being sure of one another but becoming more comfortable in each other's presence.

00000000

School had finally let out and I walked quickly to where Stiles and Scott were standing by their lockers. I shot them a smile "you guys ready to introduce me?"

Scott must have smelled how nervous I was "Hey it's fine, you said you are basically just letting him know you're around right? So you won't have to ever be around him again!" he smiled lopsidedly. I relaxed a little "but we do have to go soon because Stiles and I both have a lacrosse game tonight and coach is making us stay at school."

I nodded at him and we started walking when Stiles cleared his throat "You should come tonight, I mean if you want too." He said a little nervously "Lacrosse is a big deal here and everyone comes to the games," I was honestly surprised by the offer since he had made it clear he doesn't trust me.

"Actually that sounds fun, if I live through the next couple of minutes I will definitely come. As long as there's a snack shack or something, I love popcorn."

Stiles grinned at that and nodded "we have a snack shack,"

We went out the side doors, waiting by the curb was a black Camaro with a tall, dark and handsome man leaning against it with shades over his eyes. My interest was piqued as Scott and Stiles steered me over to the man who was sneering at them. His eyes locked on mine and his head infinitesimally cocked to the side.

"Yes?" he practically growled. I was both terrified and slightly turned on by the sound of his voice which I was more than a little shocked by because I don't think that had ever happened to me before.

Scott cleared his throat "This is Arielle, she's new to Beacon Hills, Arielle this is Derek the Alpha" Derek's eyes snapped to Scotts and he growled pushing himself off the side of the car, I had a feeling poor little Scotty was about to get his ass kicked if I didn't step in. So I did.

"Hi," I said smoothly giving him a warm smile "Sorry to bother you, when I ran into Scott earlier I had thought he was part of your pack and asked him to introduce us," Derek's eyes slid back to me and looked me up and down.

"Why?" he practically growled.

I let myself let out a light laugh even though I was still nervous "You could say I am part of the supernatural community too, and I was always told to let those who control the territories know when you've moved into the area. So I just wanted to let you know that I am here and that I don't plan on drawing any unwanted attention to myself or your pack. Also, it's just me"

Derek looked a little surprised, and maybe even a little pleased, but still gruff. "And what are you?"

I looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry I can't say right now, I don't mean any disrespect but I really need and want to lay low. Just know that my origins are that of a protector,"

This time surprise did show on his face "Well since most protectors have been wiped out….you are welcomed to stay." Scott and Stiles looked confused by our exchange but were less tense then they were before.

I smiled widely at Derek "Thank you, I appreciate it. Since I am here you can call me for help, as long as you aren't killing anyone," I heard Stiles scoff behind me. Derek looked me up and down again and stepped closer to me. I almost held my breath as I stood taller trying to look larger than my 5'6 self. He reached out and grabbed my hand. I felt a blood rush to my cheeks as I felt his calloused hand grip mine tightly. Then he smirked, shook my hand, walked to the driver's side and slid in just as two betas walked up to the car giving us curious glances, except for the girl. She was glaring at me.

I grinned at the boys. "I lived! We lived! Yay!" They both snorted at my exuberance and Stiles even shook his head at me. "I guess I'll be cheering you on at your game, good luck tonight!" Both guys smiled at me, seeming much more at ease with me then just ten minutes before.

They waved to me as they ran back up the steps to get to practice. The last thing I heard Stiles say "I don't like the way he was looking at her." For some reason this made me grin as I walked to my car to go home.


	3. Friends & Fighting

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.

000000000000000000000

I can't say that I am super into sports, but I was actually excited for tonight. My parents and I move around a lot, so I didn't really try to become friends with people during my many transitions. This time though my parents promised me if everything went well for me here they weren't going to make us move till I was eighteen. Finally, I feel like I can actually be a part of something and Scott and Stiles seem like really good people.

I walked hurriedly to the bleachers which were jam-packed with people. I was starting to get nervous about where to go when I saw the guy I sat next to in History. I walked over overhearing him talk to what appeared to be Scott's mom if her reference to his number was any indicator. "Hi Matt," I said a little nervously. His head shot up and he sort of just stared at me. My eyes widened "oh sorry, I'm Arielle I'm your new History partner?" I said as if it were a question.

"Yeah, yeah I know." He cleared his throat "I just didn't think you really knew anyone's names yet" he scratched the back of his neck. "You here with someone?"

"No, I sort of only met Scott and Stiles today and they said that everyone comes to these games and that I should too," I explained

He grinned at me a little "Yeah, Lacrosse is very popular here. Have you ever seen it played?" he asked

"No," I blushed "I actually have no idea what any of this involves, I'm more of a Hockey fan. He stepped closer and started to explain the game, and I was insanely grateful that I wasn't being an awkward loner. As he was discussing the finer points I noticed Stiles taking keys from Allison and running towards the school. It was a little weird but I didn't start to worry until fifteen minutes had passed and Scott and Allison were looking at each other in panic. I put my hand on Matts' arm and smiled, he had been really funny this whole time and really kind to keep chatting with me about the most random things. "Sorry, Matt I really have to go to the bathroom. The game is going to continue for a bit right?"

He looked at me warmly "Yeah it should go on for a little bit longer. You coming back?"

"I think so….unless I get lost"

He brightened up "Do you want me to show you where it is?"

I laughed "thank you but I have to figure it out eventually anyway."

"Wait," He called out to me. "Mind if I get your picture with the game in the back? I do some freelance photos for Beacon Hills Newspaper." At my confused look, he explained "you'd probably make headline news here," He laughed "I can just see it: _New student shows school spirit at first lacrosse game._ "

"Oh well I guess so," I stood where he told me and he stepped forward to brush some of my hair back from my face which I was a little surprised at. He could have just told me. He took the picture and gave me a thumbs up. I'll be back soon!" I called out to him waving as I hurried up to the school. Just as I reached the doors I heard a collective groan from the game. Either we had just lost or another person had been brutally taken down by the opposite team.

I started looking through the school not really sure where I was going. I looked at my watch and nearly 15 minutes had already passed. This school was deceptively large for a small town. I looked in the locker room but no one was there but I thought I heard voices coming from the pool.

"Stiles you in here?" I called out stepping into the room. I was immediately confused at the scene in front of me. One of Derek's betas was lying on the ground not moving but with her eyes open wide. Stiles was treading water looking exhausted, attempting to hold Derek's head above water. His head slipped underwater and I ran to the edge of the pool reading myself to jump in and help him. He saw me when he came back up and sputtered a "No! Go!" before he slipped underwater again. I was about to ignore him when I heard hissing behind me. I started to turn when something grabbed me by the throat and threw me back into a wall. I gasped for breath as a…giant lizard came toward me?

The thing hesitated when it looked at me, its clawed hands reaching out as if to touch my face. "Don't let it touch you Arielle!" Stiles sputtered before letting go of Derek and heading to the side of the pool. I heeded the warning and ducked under its hands to get away and backed up. It hissed at me as its tail came forward as if to wrap around me and I leaped into the air landing a solid spin kick to its abdomen.

I misjudged the direction I had kicked it in and now it was close to the side of the pool. Derek was underwater as Stiles pushed off from the wall with a phone in his hands and swiping at him now was the thing. I gasped as it almost sliced Stiles and the thing turned to me again. I could hear Stiles yelling at me to run. The lizard thing started to creep towards me again, watching me as if deciding the best way to decapitate me. Stiles was trying to get ahold of Scott who hung up on him. "Stiles grab Derek, and get to the side of the pool," I commanded. Stiles hesitated but then dived down.

The thing got closer to me and I tensed as I heard Stiles break through the surface with Derek in tow. "Arielle just get out of here!" I waved him off and as the lizard crouched I did too, my eyes glowing silver and bright. Time to stop playing around. The lizard stopped for a second and then rushed me. I grinned as I avoided its claws kicking it straight into the wall it had sent me into earlier. Payback. It leaped up and snarled at me as it came rushing back. It nearly got its tail around my throat again when I focused too much on avoiding its arms and legs but was able to flip it over me and into a mirror on the wall. I heard a huge splash in the pool but didn't take time to look as I ran towards the thing and landed a flying kick on its side pushing it farther away from where I knew Stiles and Derek were. All the sudden Scott was by my side roaring so loud I almost had to cover my ears.

He has a glass shard in his hand and when the thing saw its reflection it fled. I relaxed my stance and turned to the rest of the group all of us panting. "I can tell I'm going to get in a lot of trouble because of you guys," I think I heard Stiles snort but I couldn't tell because of how hard he was breathing. I walked over to the girl who was just now starting to move a little, her hands twitching. I knelt down beside her "Are you okay? Do I need to get a doctor or something?" I asked her picking glass from her hair and from around her.

She groaned as her eyes focused on me "I'm a werewolf, I don't need a Doctor,"

"Then what is happening to you, and Derek for that matter….he's not moving either," I asked confused

Scott took the opportunity to fill me in little on the situation "We don't know what that thing is but it can paralyze you by scratching you."

"Yeah or by rudely leaving goo all over," Stiles said sarcastically at my questioning look he continued "It paralyzed me and I had to watch it crush a guy to death with my car," His voice quivered without him meaning too.

"Oh Stiles I am so sorry," I told him. I couldn't help but think that maybe I should have never come here. He nodded to me.

"Sorry to interrupt but I know where the bestiary is," Scott said holding up a set of keys with a USB drive attached to them.

I suddenly felt as though I was intruding and backed away "Ah well I guess I'll see you both in class tomorrow,"

Both boys turned to look at me confusedly "Your in this now, you may as well tag along with us," Stiles said like it was no big deal. It was to me though, and I felt a rush of warmth for both of them that they so naturally accepted me just now.

I smiled at them both and gently smiled at Stiles "why don't you go get dry and switch clothes and Scott and I will find a computer we can use." He looked a little relieved as he nodded, heading towards the locker room.

Scott and I searched through a few rooms until we found a computer that a teacher hadn't signed out of, by the time we had opened the drive folder Stiles had joined us at the computer. Scott cleared his throat "How did you know Stiles was in trouble? I didn't even know and he called me" he said a little apologetically, clearly asking forgiveness from Stiles.

"I didn't really," I told him truthfully "I saw him take keys from Allison, I think her name was, and then you guys looked really worried the longer he was gone so I went to go check on him and there he was holding Derek up in the water. It took a little longer to find you then I thought it would"

"Thanks for that by the way," Stiles told me earnestly, waving off my apology "If you hadn't come when you did…Derek and I were drowning when Scott pulled us out. If we hadn't gotten to the edge of the pool when we did I don't think I would have lived much longer."

I smiled at him and then "Hey guys!" We both moved closer to Scott and looked at where he was pointing

"Is that even a language?" Stiles asked

"How are we supposed to figure out what this thing is?" Scott asked in a panicked tone.

I opened my mouth to say something when Derek walked into the room, dry now and in clothes that looked exactly the same as the one before. "It's called a Kanima."

Stiles glared at him "You knew the whole time."

"No. Only when it was confused by its own reflection."

Scott spoke up then "It doesn't know what it is."

"Or who," Derek replied

"What else do you know?" Stiles demanded like Derek was purposely keeping information from us, which he probably was.

"Just stories, rumors," Derek told them a little sheepishly. I opened my mouth to say something again but Scott interrupted me this time. "But it's like us?"

"A shapeshifter, yes, but it's - it's not right. It's like a-"

"An abomination," Stiles said flatly

Scott looked even more worried now "Derek? We need to work together on this. Maybe even tell the Argents."

"You trust them?" Derek demanded and I had to agree based on the assumption that said Argents were hunters. I rolled my eyes as I was once again interrupted by Scott

"Nobody trusts anyone! That's the problem. While we're here, arguing about who's on what side, there's something scarier, stronger and faster than any of us, and it's killing people and we still don't even know anything about it."

Derek glared at him "I know one thing, when I find it? I'm gonna kill it!" He turned to walk away and that is when I snapped

"um excuse me if you all would stop trying to be top Alpha I have something to say!" I glared at all the boys in the room. They all turned toward me surprised. Derek looked at me with one eyebrow raised, which made me even angrier because damn him I've always wanted to be able to do that! I cleared my throat willing away my annoyance "First of all you won't be killing anyone," I said pointedly towards Derek, whose eyebrow rose even further, jerkface. "This thing doesn't know what he is and what he is doing, so I can't let you kill him. Second of all this bestiary is in Archaic Latin," I announced

"Awesome and how do you know th-" this time Stiles was interrupted by Derek.

"You said you were a protector. What kind? Because I've never heard of one whose eyes turn silver," he asked me with a whole lot of sassiness and mistrust.

I heard Stiles mutter "I thought I imagined it"

I looked at Derek coldly "I am a protector whether you believe it or not, I am just not willing to disclose my background because I don't know you, I don't trust you and if your first instinct is to kill someone who has no clue what they are doing, I don't think I ever will." Derek snarled at me and stepped forward and I tensed ready for a fight when Scott stepped in front of me and told Derek he'd have to get through him to get to me. It made me feel good even though I really didn't need a werewolf to protect me. Derek cast one lingering glance my way before walking out.

"Oh Scott, I can re-" I said

"I am really sorry Arielle but if I don't take off right now I will be late picking up my mom. I got to go," He said apologetically. "And Stiles….your dads looking for you."

Stiles sighed and nodded "See you on Monday Arielle" They both rushed off leaving me frustrated that they hadn't let me really talk the whole time. I was going to have to put more work into that.

0000000000000000

I tossed and turned for about three hours before I finally got up and dressed in some jogging clothes and stepped out into the cool night air. I slightly regretted that I had only put on my sports bra when I realized just how cold it was, but I knew as soon as I got going I'd get much warmer. I looked around wondering which way I should take when I heard footsteps on the side street of my house. I was really surprised when Matt walked around the corner looking at something on his camera "Matt?" I called out. His head shot up so fast and he bent over gasping when he saw me.

"Holy shit you scared the crap out of me" he told me holding his unoccupied hand to his heart. "What are you doing out so late?"

I laughed a little at him "was going to go jogging, what are you doing out so late? Do you live around here?"

He laughed a little nervously. No I live about a block away, but there's an empty field a couple house back that I do some astrophotography at. It's close enough that I don't have to drive all the way through Beacon Hills reserve to get a good shot."

I brightened up a little "astrophotography? Can I see?" I asked eagerly. He looked a little surprised and fumbled with his camera as I started to walk over to him.

"Give me one second while I find a good shot," he told me hurriedly clicking through his pictures. I was a little surprised at how nervous he suddenly smells. I figured someone who has photos published in the paper would be more confident in showing them. He finally found one if his smile was any indicator and the smell went away. "Here," he handed me his camera.

"oh wow, these are awesome. How did you get those colors?" I asked him I looked over and noticed he was staring at my exposed stomach. "Matt?" I asked

"Oh jeez, I'm sorry I've uh never seen someone wear something like that outside of a movie." I giggled a little at his red face. "Anyway the colors! I took a new photo every half an hour since sunset and then combine them. It will actually look better once I edit it on my computer because the one that combines them on the camera isn't as good as my other software." He explained to me.

"That is so cool," I told him. "You take great photos."

"Thanks," he said happily "I didn't see you when the game ended, I was a little worried,"

I waved off his concern "sorry about that, I ended up getting lost and I think the janitor locked the door while I was in there because it took another 15 minutes to get his attention to unlock it again."

He smothered a laugh at my explanation "you have the greatest luck," he smiled at my sigh. "well I should probably head home," he said a little reluctantly. "You should too, strange things happen in Beacon Hills at night,"

I grinned. "I have a feeling I'll be okay, but I'll head in soon. Night Matt!" As I jogged away I swear I heard the shutter of a camera click but shook the thought off.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf. Thank you AngelEyed for being the first one to follow my story! The chapter after this will start to become more M rated and you guys will get some action.

0000000000

When I walked into the school the next Monday I got a few more curious glances but everyone was in groups gossiping about something I couldn't quite hear. I walked to my first class and sat in the same seat as yesterday, but when I looked over at the seat that was empty next to me there was a very cute boy smiling at me confidentially. I noted that he sort of dressed like Derek's pack and smelled like them too. Why would Derek have a pack of just teenagers?

I smiled back at him "Hey I don't think we met yesterday, I'm Arielle."

"Ah, the new girl Derek was telling us about," he said curiously, and at the same time confirmed my thought process.

I chuckled and decided to go with a corny reply "You seem to have me at a disadvantage, I know nothing about you,"

He smirked and leaned towards me as if telling me a secret, I entertained him leaning forward too just as Scott came in giving us a panicked look and sitting down. "You know the kid everyone is talking about today? That's me" he said in a husky voice

I leaned forward smiling flirtatiously "Sorry to ruin your badass vibe you've got going for you, but I have no idea who you are and what they are talking about," I gave him a saucy wink and sat back in my chair satisfied with the decidedly unsatisfied look on his face. To add to my amusement Stiles came into the room literally tripping over himself to get to Scott nearly falling over his seat in haste to turn to him.

"Dude, I just talked to my dad, who just talked to Jackson, and I've got really terrible, horrible, very, very bad news."

Finally, someone other than me got interrupted as Scott told him "I think I already know." As he looks pointedly at the kid next to me. Stiles' eyes grew bigger as they shifted between him and me.

I leaned forward "Is this kid really all that bad?" I heard him scoff next to me "what's his name anyway, he's trying to do the whole mysterious thing" I said ignoring him.

"Isaac," Stiles told me

"You could have just asked me again," Isaac growled towards me

I sighed "I'm a teenager, I have enough angst in my life without adding your brooding bad boy bit,"

I saw both Stiles and Scotts shoulders shake at this.

000000000000000000

I didn't have second period with anyone else I knew but when I got to third period I saw Stiles and Scott freaking out. I sighed "Is this going to be a regular thing?" I asked making them jump

"What?" Stiles hissed

"You guys being all dramatic all the time. Is that going to be a regular thing?"

"Yes!" Stiles whisper shouted at me "Especially because Derek is going to have Erica and Isaac test Lydia some way and if she fails they are going to kill her! And we still don't know when that's going to be!" He said obviously frustrated.

"Uh guys, I think here and now," Scott told us as we all went to sit down as Harris began to talk

"Einstein once said, "Two things are infinite: The universe and human stupidity; And I'm not sure about the universe." I myself have encountered infinite stupidity." He stopped to place a hand on Stiles' shoulder as I looked at him in disbelief, how has he been getting away with this shit? "So to combat the plague of ignorance in my class, you're going to combine efforts through a round of group experiments. Let's see if two heads are indeed better than one. Or in Mr. Stilinski's case, less than one. Erica, you take the first station. You'll start with - I didn't ask for volunteers." He said loudly as about half the guys had raised their hands. "Put your hormonal little hands down. Start with Mr. McCall. All right, next two Miss Celeste you'll take- I said put your hands down!" Harris almost yelled causing my head to shoot up to look around. Nearly every guy except stiles and Scott were slowly lowering their arms down, Erica didn't look so pleased with herself anymore.

What followed was chaos, people were threatening each other, Erica was hitting on Scott, more threatening, a ton of sarcasm and finally our failure at keeping Lydia away from everyone, as at the last station Isaac sat down next to her first. I finally understood what they meant by test as I saw clear liquid dripping from the crystal Lydia chomped down on….and she wasn't affected.

I was relieved and exhausted once the bell rang and headed out of the room as Stiles ran to catch up to me "Hey I am so sorry you got caught up in all of this, but could you maybe help us out a bit longer to keep Lydia safe?" he asked me I nodded as Allison and Lydia walked up to us.

"Hey, Stiles who's your friend?" Allison asked him

"Yeah Stiles, who is this?" Everyone rolled their eyes at Lydia's snippy tone. I had personally forgotten during everything that I have yet to actually meet either of them.

"I'm Arielle" I introduced myself as Stiles got a blank look on his face, probably realizing for the first time that none of us knew each other even though it feels like we've known each other forever by now.

"She's going to be joining us for lunch, probably indefinitely," Stiles said as he steered us all towards the cafeteria.

"Awfully presumptuous of you Stilinski," I said haughtily "I don't know how graciously helping you with your current problems equates me hanging out indefinitely," At this, both Allison's and Lydia's heads shot up to look at me for two very different reasons. I could see Allison mouthing something at Stiles but all of us sort of stopped in the hall at Lydia's comment.

"You're sleeping with Stiles?" She asked in disbelief. Stiles and I looked at each other baffled as to what she was talking about "But…. you're nearly at my social level, hmmm Stiles you must be really great in bed," She said shrugging her shoulders. Stiles looked weirdly pleased by this…..and I was still confused. When I looked over at Allison questioningly I saw she was bright red from trying to not laugh.

She walked up next to me "I think she took current problems as sexual frustration," she said in a low voice, clearly trying to hide her amusement. As Stiles and Lydia walked ahead of us Allison reached out and tugged my arm to slow down. "What do you know?" she demanded.

"uh your boyfriends a werewolf, there's a huge lizard thing running around, and the alpha wants to kill Lydia because he thinks she's said lizard thing?" I said like a question

Her eyes narrowed at me "And how and why do you know this all?"

"I overheard most of it and then various events led to me realizing that I have to help you guys out," I told her, I knew she could tell I was supernatural "As for what I am….." Her eyes widened "Nothing hunters would have in their bestiary ad nothing they would want to kill." This seemed to surprise her the most of all, I could practically see her thinking about what supernatural creatures her family would let live.

Allison and Stiles went to go meet Scott in the Library while I had to go add cross country to my schedule because Coach had seen me run the day before in P.E.

0000000000000

I was so happy that my 6th period was free, although I had talked to the art teacher and she agreed to let me in her class the days I wanted to as long as I got to her class on time. Today though my free period was going to be spent working on how to make everything go a little smoother after school since Scott filled me in a rough plan of how we're helping Lydia. I passed Matt who gave me a little smirk and I waved to him. I looked over and saw him sit next to Jackson. I decided to listen in to their conversation because Stiles had told me that they were having issues with him.

"So who do you know that can get into your house?" Matt asked

"What do you mean? Like, break in?"

"Or someone who has a key - Who also knows how to edit out two hours of footage out of a tape and knows how to loop it."

Danny decided to chime in "I can do it. I write my own software, and I know your mom forgets to lock the kitchen door."

Matt all the sudden smelled really confident "I could've done it too, considering it's my camera. Actually, we could've done it together." He said almost flirtatiously to Danny who looked excited. Hmmm I wonder if Matt swings that way? "All right, I gotta go to my next class, but, uh, I'll be back later to help if you guys want it."

"Definitely." Danny said a little breathlessly, I looked up and waved a little at Matt before getting back to my book. "What?" he asked Jackson

"Got a little crush going on there?"

"No." Danny said just as I felt one of my curls being tugged on gently.

I looked up in surprise as I heard Jackson reply "Mm."

"Shut up. It doesn't matter anyway." It was Matt. I thought he had been headed out of the library, but smiled at him, still grateful that he had talked to me when I was all alone.

"Why's that?"

"Because if you haven't noticed, he was really into Allison and now is completely obsessed with the new girl, so - Whatever. Anyway, this is gonna take a couple of hours." Danny told him and felt my smile falter at the last bit.

I cleared my throat "Hey Matt," I said "Didn't know you had a free period," as if I hadn't just heard him say he was going to his other class.

He laughed "I don't, I'm heading to class right now. I was just wondering if you wanted to study History together tonight?"

"Oh…sorry Matt I'm studying with Stiles tonight," His smile faltered and I felt really bad "Maybe tomorrow night? Our history test isn't until Friday."

He started smiling again "Yeah that sounds great. Um just be careful when it comes to Stiles and _McCall_. Strange things happen in Beacon Hills and they seem to always be involved" honestly I wasn't too surprised by his opinion since I have been here all of four days and my whole life seems out of whack. I was surprised however the animosity I felt when he said McCall.

"I'll be careful, better get to class before the bell rings," He gave me one last smile and then took off. I shook off the whole obsessed comment. High school kids exaggerate, I'd only known him for a couple of days.

000000000000

School had finally finished and we were rushing out of school while Scott distracted Derek and his pack. Everyone was getting annoyed with Lydia constantly fighting us and we were all relieved when we got to Scott's house and Jackson took Lydia upstairs to talk. I put a hand on Stiles' shoulder at his pained expression at the sight of them walking upstairs together. He smiled at me weakly and then Stiles started focusing outside where Derek had shown up. Allison was frantically speaking to Scott on the phone, and almost called her dad. Stiles stopped her and said he wanted to prove to Scott they could handle this. I grinned at him, he may be human but he had guts to run with wolves. I think I just made him blush.

Then Stiles and Allison started to argue about who to shoot and Stiles said to go for Derek's head, man he hated his guts. I listened as I heard someone get into the house over all their bickering and I turned and head-butted the intruder as soon as they came running at us. "Go protect Lydia a called out. "I got the puppy," Isaac snarled at the comment rushing me. I barely had to put any effort into using his momentum to flip him over me and cartwheeling over him to hold his head down and knee him in the face as soon as I landed on my feet. Stiles was just watching in disbelief from the corner. I heard Erica's voice upstairs but focused on Isaac since I was confident that Allison could handle her. She's probably enjoying it after our debacle of a chemistry class.

Right as I knocked Isaac out Scott showed up panting. I grinned at him my own breath slightly heavy "nice of you to show up," he looked from me to Isaac and back again in surprise and then went to go haul Erica down the stairs and threw both of them out in front of Derek wiping the smug smile off his face. Honestly, I was starting to get why Stiles hated him, he was ridiculously hot but man was he an asshole.

"I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me, Scott. You're not an omega, you're already an Alpha of your own pack. But you know you can't beat me." Derek threatened

"I can hold you off until the cops get here." Derek looked shocked and then angry

"Get them out of here." He told Boyd just as the Kanima leaped off the roof and ran down the street.

Lydia came running out and we all stared in shock, having thought she was said Kanima. "Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"

"It's Jackson." Scott whispered

Derek had started to walk away when I called out to him. "What?" he snarled I walked up to him and moving too fast for him to realize what was happening I had slammed him onto the ground, straddled him and held a knife to his throat.

"Scott may not be able to take you as a new wolf, but I sure as hell can. If this kid is innocent and you kill him this knife will be going through your jugular. Try healing from that," I snarled my eyes glowing. To my pleasure, he looked scared and maybe a little more interested in me. I slid my knife back into my boot and stood up all in one fluid motion. When I looked up everyone was staring at me in shock, luckily Allison had taken Lydia inside just as I had tackled Derek.

"That was so hot," Stiles mumbled dazedly

I grinned at him saucily "Glad you thought so," He looked embarrassed by having said it out loud "Now ready to go study for Econ?" He groaned and walked away from me without answering which I took for a reluctant yes.

"Scotty you coming?" I called out to him. He looks surprised by the new nickname from me but shook his head.

"Ah no, I'm going to go look for the Kanima, see if I can get to it before Derek."

"Jackson," I said softly "It's Jackson,"

Scott looked grim "It isn't, not really," I smiled at how wise he sounded for as young as he was. We were so in over our heads.

I started to walk away "Arielle!" he called out "Thank you. If you hadn't been here….I don't know if I would have gotten back in time." I gave him a reassuring smile. "Oh….and what are you?" he sounded baffled.

I just laughed "Bye Scotty, don't stay up too late!"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf. This is a shorter chapter that is a continuation of Chapter 4. Enjoy!

0000000000000

It was after eight and Stiles and I had been studying for a while and I decided I had the munchies so I ordered us some food then reached into my backpack and pulled out some corn nuts. When I opened them I swore Stiles nearly broke his neck turning so fast. "Your planning on sharing those, aren't you?"

I grinned at him lazily as I popped one into my mouth his eyes focused on the action. "That depends"

"On?" he said staring at my lips as I smiled

"How good are you at lacrosse?" I asked him

His face fell "Decent"

"Well if you can get a corn nut in my mouth they are yours,"

"What's stopping me from eating the ones I'm supposed to throw?" He asked smiling

"If you do I'll eat the burger and curly fries I just ordered you," I smirked when his mouth fell open

"Those are my favorite, how did you know?" he asked curiously

"Everyone likes burgers and fries, but curly fries are the best. If you didn't like them then I don't know if we could be friends," I teased him

He grinned at me "You're on!" He reached out and grabbed the bag from me as I flipped over on to my back and left my head and hair hanging down off the side. "What are you doing?" He laughed

"I didn't say I was going to make it easy for you," I opened my mouth

"You look ridiculous," he said but was blushing. He took aim and it bounced off my cheek and it made me giggle. He took aim again and this time it bounced off my nose making me giggle even more. I thought I heard clicking but maybe it was the blood rushing to my head. On his fifth try, he finally smirked "alright this is the winner," he said looking determined. I almost couldn't open my mouth I was smiling so much and probably as red as a tomato. I was surprised when he suddenly moved forward and placed it in my mouth looking smug. He looked too smug for me so I gently bit his fingers that were still next to my mouth.

"You cheated" I pouted flipping back onto my stomach, feeling all the blood going from my head as I shook my head back and forth, I think I accidentally hit Stiles with it if his sputter was anything to go by. He was looking at me strangely and blushing a little. He opened his mouth to say something when the doorbell went off causing me to jump up "Yaya! Food!" I skipped downstairs

"She bit me!" Stiles quietly said as I was opening up the door, causing me to blush because I hadn't really thought about it. I paid the kid at the door and went back upstairs flopping onto stiles bed and acting nonchalant.

"I guess you earned these," I told him grudgingly pulling out his double burger and fries and passing them to him. He scrambled off the floor and flopped on the bed to causing me to bounce. I giggled again as he shot me a sheepish look. We started chowing down as we chatted about how he met Scott, how he was bitten, and all the drama they've dealt with over the last couple months. I told him a little about me, how we moved a lot, I didn't make many friends and the struggle of being supernatural and not really knowing how to control myself.

"I thought you said you were born supernatural? Didn't your parents help you out?" He asked

I smiled "Ah yeah I'm adopted, it's an open adoption with my birth father. He never really felt the need to help me figure out anything. Said I was going to have to brave and figure it out," I told him rolling my eyes.

We kept talking till neither of us could keep our eyes open.

000000000000000000000000

I ignored when I heard a cough from somewhere, my eyes too tired to open. I became more conscious when I felt my pillow tense up under me, what? I groaned a little and decided it wasn't worth investigating snuggling more into the comfy warmness of my pillow. There was a strangled noise from under me and I heard "There's a girl. In our house. In your bed….Stiles, there's a girl in your bed." Stiles? Why are people in my dream talking about Stiles?

"Dad I swear it's not what it looks like, we were studying and then talking and I think we just fell asleep," I heard a low voice say as the pillow vibrated under my head. Something clicked and I popped up into a sitting position still super disoriented. I ran my hands through my hair and little pieces of paper fell out of it, I zoned out for a second watching them fall then my eyes focused on someone standing in the doorway. Of Stile's room?

I was starting to put things together in my head. Stiles' room….which must mean that's his dad staring at us in confusion. I looked down and figured out my pillow had been Stiles' chest. "Uh, Mr. Stilinski I promise I wasn't taking advantage of your son," I said without thinking. I heard another strangled sound come from Stiles as he slowly sat up.

All the sudden his dad laughed covering it up as a cough "uh…that's good to know….."

"Arielle," I said cheerfully waving at him "Stiles and I have only known each other for four…" I looked at the window and noticed light coming from it "five days I mean, and I'm not that kind of girl," I think Stiles just gave up at that point because he just flopped back on the bed hiding his eyes with his forearm which distracted me cause wow his arms were really nice, and I saw just a hint of a happy trail where his shirt had pulled up.

Mr. Stilinksi just shook his head and his lips quirked "Nice to meet you Arielle, hope you don't get in trouble for spending the night. I'm going to go to work now." Then he turned and headed down the stairs.

I then looked around "what time is it anyway," I asked Stiles

"5:20," he grumbled.

It was my turn to groan. "Why are we awake then?" he peeked out from behind his arm.

"You…" he hesitated "want to go back to sleep? In my bed?"

"Well only if that okay, not much point in getting you to drive me home now," he nodded and I snuggled back into him "I'm a cuddle-er" I muttered, "and you are very warm." I felt him tense all up so I poked him in the side which made his breath go whoosh like he was holding it. I sighed and fell promptly back to sleep.

The next time we woke up was when his alarm went off at 6:30. I stretched very content with my sleep and looked over at Stiles who was watching me with wide eyes. "You really do look like I just took advantage of you," I said offhandedly which made him sit up really fast.

"uh so do you want me to take you home to grab a change of clothes? Your car is still at school." He said like he was changing the subject.

"Would you mind terribly if I borrowed your shower? And maybe a shirt instead?" I asked and his cheeks turned pink. "I think my house is too far to go all the way to and get stuff and then get to school in time."

"Yeah," He stuttered and then cleared his throat "The bathroom is next door, towels are in the cupboard and…..I'll grab you a shirt,"

I nodded and headed for the shower turning it on hot. His shower head was so great but I didn't want to steal all his hot water so I scrubbed my

hair and used a tiny bit of his body wash which smelled amazing. I started to dry off when there was a knock at the door, I opened it to see Stiles' eyes widen at the tiny bit of me he could see from the other side. He stuck a shirt through the door with a rushed "here" he is too funny.

I came out with his black FBI shirt tucked into my jeans loosely and my hair acting wild. He was half laying on the bed with his arms spread wide and cheeks puffed out, he heard the door open and his head fell sideways and his breath puffed out of his cheeks. "Looks good," he said his voice cracking.

Wanting to torture him a little more I sauntered over to him making my hips sway more. I crouched down till only my arms lay on the bed and fluttered my eyelashes at him "Stiles, can I steal one more thing from you?"

"That implies you're not going to give it back," he pointed out, eyes firmly on mine

"I promise I'll give this shirt back. Can I borrow one of your flannels, your red one preferably?" I asked

His eyebrows raised a little "Are you planning on giving that back?"

I pouted and made my eyes big "Would you really mind if I wore your shirt?" his eyes slowly glanced down at my lips and he groaned.

"Fine! Anything else you want? Maybe my spleen?" He huffed.

"Dramatic much Stilinski?" I called as I grabbed the shirt I wanted slipping it on.

"You're the one who met my dad this morning from my bed and told him you weren't taking advantage of me,"

I grinned evilly and his eyes widened flailing as I jumped on the bed and straddled him. "Sorry Stiles," I purred taking his hands and pinning them above his head "Did you want me to make that a reality?" I saw his adams apple bob up and down as he gulped. I leaned down my lips right next to his ear making him shudder "To bad it's time to go to school" I whispered in his ear. Laughing as I got up and tossing my hair over my shoulder. "See you downstairs!" I swear I heard him mutter _fuck_.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own teen wolf.

Note: This chapter has mature content. Feel free to comment or message me with any suggestions. Also, I got my second follower so it is thanks to her that I posted another chapter. Thank you DarkLight2589!

000000000000000000000000000

When we got to school I had him pull up next to my car. I quickly got in and switched my shoes from converse to black wedges I had in my trunk, and then quickly twisted my hair into a half up style. Hopefully, that would be enough to look like I wasn't doing the walk of shame. I popped back out to see stiles leaning against his jeep his eyebrows raised.

"Better," he said causing me to smile.

We turned together walking toward the school. I really hope I didn't break him by teasing him so hard. We walked through the halls and Matt came to chat with me about studying as Stiles went to go talk to Scott.

"So we're on for tonight?" He asked as I put stuff in my locker. I snuck a glance down a couple rows of lockers to where Stiles was, he was looking at me too and we both turned away quickly.

"Yeah," I said to Matt "Tonight is fine." Matt followed my line of sight and the smile vanished off his face.

Something seemed to dawn on him because he suddenly looked me up and down his eyes narrowing. "Are those Stilinksi's shirts?" He asked quietly

"Yeah, I accidentally fell asleep at his house so I borrowed some clothes for today." His hand went white squeezing his locker door. All the sudden he relaxed and looked at me and smiled.

"Kay, well I'll see you in History. I'll text you my address later!" he said slowly walking away backward.

Well, that was a little weird I guess. I started walking over to Allison and Lydia to see if they were okay from last night. Just then I saw Matt accidentally run his shoulder into Stiles. He looked like he was apologizing a lot as Stiles gripped his shoulder with his other hand.

"Hey guys, you okay after everything yesterday?" I asked the two girls, a little nervous because girls were not my forte.

Lydia paused, tilted her head slightly and smiled too brightly "Peachy," she said doing a tiny shoulder shrug while narrowing her eyes. She was clearly lying. Allison replied positively to although she seemed more honest. All the sudden Lydia quickly turned back to me "you can't actually think we don't know your sleeping with Stiles now," she said and Allison rolled her eyes. "You're wearing his shirt, and that flannel belongs to him too, only he would still wear something only a seventh grader would think was cool." Then to make matters worse she leaned forward to sniff me "Why Arielle I had no idea you used Axe body wash! If I didn't know any better I would think it was the same one Stiles uses." This time Allison's eyes widened as she really looked at me

"You really are aren't you?" she asked with a huge grin.

"No!" I said wondering why I thought it would be okay to talk to other females. "I fell asleep at his house last night and so I borrowed some of his stuff this morning!" They both looked unimpressed with my answer. This time it was my turn for my eyes to narrow. "It is true, but _gee_ Lydia," in the fake surprised voice she had just used on me "you seem to know an awful lot about Stiles for someone who is totally uninterested." Allison's head snapped back to Lydia who was blinking in surprise at being talked to that. "You know what body wash he has, his clothes, do you know the last time he wore them too?" I asked sweetly.

She flipped her hair over her shoulders "I am not interested in him, and I should have known you weren't sleeping with him. Your way out of his league."

Someone should have warned me that Stiles was now right behind me because "Hey, I didn't say I would never sleep with him! I'm just saying that I didn't sleep with him last night, at least not in the biblical sense!" Allison clapped her hand over her mouth trying not to laugh while staring at something over my shoulder.

I turned and a blush took over my whole face as Stiles and Scott stared at me open-mouthed. I straightened my shoulders, I was not going to be embarrassed by this! At least not outwardly anyway. "Yes Stiles, I find you very attractive and insanely funny. So I would totally sleep with you under the right circumstances. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get to class." I swung around just as the bell rang and walked confidentially away while everyone behind me was silent.

At least I was confident until Stiles and Scott ran in late to class. Both of them shooting glances towards me that I was steadfastly ignoring. It was gonna be a long day.

000000000

Luckily nothing too bad happened the rest of the day, and I met Matt outside in the parking lot. We had just agreed to me meeting him in half an hour so I could grab some more index cards and some snacks when Stiles ran up to us. "Arielle! Where you going, don't you remember we have that thing?" he said hurriedly.

"No, I don't have time for that thing," which I assumed had something to do with the Kanima since Scott couldn't find it last night "I have to study because I don't want to fail." Stressing the I's for him.

He looked at me exasperated mouth wide opened. "It's important!"

"Look she said no, okay? Now back off Stilinski." Matt said in a way that was way too angry for the situation. I ignored him.

"Listen, call me if you really need me and I'll come help. Okay?" I placed my hand on his shoulder reassuringly "You and Scott have got this." Then I physically turned him around and nudged him away from me shaking my head as he muttered to himself and flailed his arms all around. He is so strangely attractive….. I turned to Matt who looked like he was trying to control his anger. Why was he so grumpy lately? "I'll meet you at your house," I told him as I walked over to my car. I heard his door slam shut even as I turned the key in my ignition.

He seemed to have chilled out by the time I got to his place. "Alright let's get to work!" about half an hour in he had started fidgeting.

"What's up Matt? You need a break?"

"No….I just…can I tell you something without you freaking out?" he asked me seriously. I nodded and he went on "It's just that I like you. I think you're awesome, and you have been so nice since you got here." I was a little hesitant but nodded for him to go on. "It is sort of driving me nuts to see you in Stilinski's clothes…"

I felt my jaw clench "It's a good thing then that you don't get to have an opinion on whose clothes I wear."

"I get it! It's just I am hoping I have a chance with you. I want to continue to be friends and see if maybe you would start liking me as more than that. I don't want to ask you out on a date or anything yet because we barely know each other. I just want a chance." He said it so earnestly that I believed him.

"I'm not saying I wouldn't give you a chance later on…but right now I only see you as a friend." I told him honestly which seemed to flatten his smile a bit. At least we got back to work though.

Around seven I was so relieved when my phone rang and it was Stiles. It had gotten a little awkward and Matt had gotten increasingly quiet as time went on and kept stealing glances my way.

"Stiles, hey!" I said into the phone which causes Matt to tense. Could he be any more immature? Stiles said that he thought he saw the Kanima and told me where he was so I could go meet him if I was free. "Yeah I'll head over right now, do you need anything?" he said no so I hung up and started grabbing my stuff.

"Wait you're leaving?" Matt asked, "I was hoping we could just chat and get to know one another, maybe play a game…..get some food."

"Maybe another time," I said apologetically. "The boys kinda need my help right now, and luckily we've exhausted our history notes. I think we will definitely get A's!" I said positively. I grabbed my backpack and turned to go when his hand shot out and grabbed me by the wrist. I looked down and glared at his hand which was holding me too tight and looked up at him with the same look.

He removed his hand and shuffled awkwardly "I thought you said you were going to give me a chance," he said

"I said I might. It's not like I am leaving right now to go have a threesome with Scott and Stiles," he at least had the decency to wince. "But Matt," I said getting him to focus on my eyes "If you ever grab me like that again I will break your nose. For starters." I said with no apology in my words. His eyes widened as he nodded vigorously.

Just as I was about to walk out the door his voice stopped me "Just to let you know your whole badass vibe right then was hot." I looked at him in disbelief and walked out the door. Okay, there was something definitely off about that kid.

000000000000000

I got to where Stiles said he would be and he wasn't there. I panicked a little looking at my phone to see if he had sent me a message. He hadn't. I started frantically looking and a couple minutes later when I was about to freak out because he wasn't answering his phone, I heard him scare Scott.

"Sorry, I'm sorry. Did you see where he went?"

"I lost him."

"What? You couldn't catch his scent?"

"I don't think he has one."

"All right, any clue where he's going?"

"To kill someone."

"Ah. That explains the claws, and the fangs, and all that. Good. Makes perfect sense now. What? Scott, come on. I'm 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bone, okay? Sarcasm is my only defense." Right then I came right behind him and whacked him upside the head. He yelped and jumped about a foot turning so fast he had to grab the wall to not fall. "What was that for?" he said incredulously.

I pointed my finger in his face "You weren't where you told me you'd be, you didn't tell me you were going anywhere and you didn't answer your phone when I called! I thought you had been attacked by the Kanima or something."

"I didn't hear it!" he said grabbing his phone out of his pocket to check. Then chuckled nervously rubbing his hand on the back of his neck "uh oops…..it's on vibrate." He said quietly. I stepped forward threateningly which had him scrambling behind Scott and he sighed and blocked me.

"Just help me find it."

"Not "it." Jackson." Stiles told him

"Yeah, I know. I - I know." He said looking at me since I had said almost the same thing last night.

"All right, but does he know that? Did anybody else see him back at your house?" Stiles asked him

"I mean, I don't think so, but he already passed Derek's test anyway."

"Yeah, but that's just the thing. How did he pass the test?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe it's like an either - or thing. I mean, Derek said that a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom, right? When's the Kanima not the Kanima?"

"When it's Jackson," Scott said realizing what Stiles was talking about looking at me excitedly confused when I wasn't as enthusiastic too busy looking at the roof.

"Uh – guys. See that?" I asked them pointing at the Kanima who was crawling on the wall.

"He's inside."

"What's he gonna do in there?" Stiles asked

"I know who he's after!" Scott replied

"What, how? How? Did you smell something?"

"Armani." He told him. I was officially lost, I have no idea what that means, but Stiles did.

"Aw, come on!" He groaned "All right, maybe there's, like, a, uh - like, a window we could climb through, or some kind of - Handle that we could rip off with supernatural strength. How'd I not think of that one?" he said baffled

As soon as we walked in I knew what type of place we were in and knew I had to do a mini transformation. I stayed in the hallway for a second taking off both Stiles' shirts and then only putting on the plaid shirt up right below my bust and tucking it in, I made sure the that most of the top was unbuttoned showing off ample amounts of cleavage. Then I took down my hair form the half up and messed it up giving off the whole just been ravaged look. That was as good as it was going to get.

"Dude, everyone in here's a dude. I think we're in a gay club." She heard Scott say even though there were women here, they just weren't interested in men.

"Man, nothing gets past those keen werewolf senses, huh, Scott?" Stiles said surrounded by drag queens who were petting and cooing at him. I was laughing so hard as he struggled his way to the bar as he noticed my wardrobe change. "uh wow….you look….yeah" he gulped. I grinned at him reaching up to slide his sweatshirt down. I could see sweat beading on his brow and trying not to breathe. Then I stuffed the FBI shirt over his head and handed him his sweatshirt. He looked dejected as he fell against the bar. He started to haggle over drinks with the bartender and Scott and I were amused by this weird head bob he kept doing, Scott finally told me we were looking for Danny. We both held back when the bartender told him it was paid for, even so, Stiles told us to shut up. Meanwhile, I found what I was looking for.

"Hey I found Danny," Stiles said

"I think Arielle found him first," he pointed to where I was walking through the crowd smirking at a blonde girl confidentially and pulled her to me to dance. We just so happened to be next to Danny and his date for tonight.

"Holy hell," Stiles stuttered as I flipped the girl around and we started moving in sync.

"I found Jackson," Scott said causing me to look around us and then up to where he was on the ceiling. I managed to extricate myself from the girl and push Danny to the side as Jackson swiped his claws getting Danny's date in the process. Stiles was calling out for Danny and Scott was making his way to Jackson. "Jackson! No, don't!" he called. I was just about to push Danny out of the way again when the blonde got in my way asking what had just happened and why I had stopped dancing. I was too late to push her out of the way and to grab Danny, Jackson got both of them. As they fell to the ground Derek showed up and stabbed Jackson with his claws.

"What do we do?" Called Scott.

"Go get Jackson. I'll handle Derek." I called out to him as chaos erupted people running everywhere. I followed Derek who was following Jackson. We finally got outside and before Derek could do anything I tackled him into the alleyway. We wrestled for a moment before he pinned me to the ground.

"Thought you said you could take me," he growled.

I laughed up at him "You really think that if I wanted to get out of this I couldn't?" I was lying though because he had pretty decent leverage on me right now. "I have a hot man on top of me, I'm just enjoying the view. Even though gravel is digging into my back." I grumbled the last part.

At this, he eased up on his grip just slightly which was enough for me to flip us over and pin him. I smiled sweetly at him "I guess it's your turn to enjoy the view." I joked, surprised when his gaze did look me up and down.

"You smell like Stilinski." He said

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I know! Everyone keeps saying that. We are not sleeping together! Not that that matters."

"It does if you're playing with another guy."

"Oh honey," I purred "I'm not playing with you just yet if I do you will know." I told him "Now I think I've distracted you long enough. You can go now." I said starting to get off of him.

He quickly sat up with me still on his lap, one arm going around my waist his hand spread out on my lower back. "What no goodbye kiss?" He asked sarcastically. That sounded like a challenge. I grabbed the front of his shirt and smashed our lips together. His whole body tensed under me, and then he was kissing me back just as hard. I pulled back after nipping at his lips smiling as I got up and walked away from him without a word.

"What're you doing here?" Sherriff Stilinski asked his son

"What do you mean what am I doing here? What? It's a club. It's a club, we were clubbing, you know? At the club." I snorted at his response and then looked down…oh yeah, my second time meeting the Sheriff should not happen with me being in a barely there top.

"Not exactly your type of club."

"Uh - well, dad - There's a conversation that we-"

"You're not gay."

"Wha - I could be."

"Not dressed like that." His dad said. At this, I walked up with my shirt tucked back in and buttoned almost all the way up.

"Very true Stiles, plus I'd be kind of disappointed." I told him winking "Sheriff" I nodded to him in greeting. He looked at me his eyes focusing on my shirt "Yes I am wearing Stiles' shirt! I needed to change into something!" I cried out exasperatedly before he could ask and turned and walked towards Stiles' jeep.

I got in right when Scott decked Jackson and knocked him out. We both sort of just blinked at each other. I shook my head choosing to ignore that and listened to the father-son duo. The Sheriff asked Stiles why he was at another crime scene and he guilt tripped Stiles well "The truth, all right. Well, the truth is that we were here with Danny. Yeah, 'cause he just broke up with his boyfriend, so, you know, we were just trying to take him out and get his mind off things. That's - that's it."

The Sheriff sounded relieved "Well, that's really good of you guys. You're good friends." At that, I could practically feel the guilt rolling off of Stiles.

000000000000000000000

The rest of the night Stiles and Scott talked about what to do with Jackson. Every time he said we should just kill Jackson Scott would protest and I would give him the death stare. Then he talked about how he was going to do something illegal to keep him contained and I decided it was my time to gracefully bow out.

I dragged my tired butt home ready to go to bed since it was past ten and today had been exhausting. I thought back on it and stopped short. Since when was I all super sexual? Not only did I practically assault Stiles on his bed, I made out with the Alpha and I had been grinding on a random girl at a club. Anyone of those things would have been pretty far out for me, but to have done all three in one day? Was this a side effect of my supernatural powers? Unending horniness? I was very confused and not paying attention as I walked to my door.

"Arielle!" I heard someone call me. I turned to see Matt walking up my path. What the Hell?

"Uh Matt it's a little late and I am really tired," I told him as I searched my backpack for my house keys…they must have fallen off my key ring.

"I was thinking of doing some photography tonight when I saw you. Oh these are yours, right?" He asked holding my missing keys. At my confused look he started to explain "You left these, your binder and some highlighters at my house," he told me digging into his backpack to find said objects.

"Oh, thanks, Matt. I would have been panicking tomorrow if I couldn't find my stuff." I instantly felt bad for being so rude to him earlier, he just had a crush and I had been a major bitch. "Sorry about today… maybe we can have lunch together sometime…..but right now I am about to drop. So talk to you tomorrow?"

He nodded vigorously and then stepped forward to give me a quick hug. "I hope you feel better. Night Arielle!"

I dragged myself upstairs and paused in my doorway. Something felt a little off, my window and some of my drawers were slightly open. I shrugged. I hadn't been back since the morning before so I probably forgot. I changed into a large shirt and boy short panties then got into bed instantly falling asleep. Later that night I woke up when I heard a thump and sat up in bed quickly to find red eyes staring at me. I slumped back into my bed looking at the clock. "It's 3 a.m. you're standing in my room all creepy like and you know where I live. What do you want?" I groaned

"I want to know where the wonder twins are hiding the Kanima," He growled, all the sudden I felt a tingling sensation down south and wriggled a bit. What the fuck was happening to me? I was most likely going to get threatened and here I was getting horny for no reason!

He sniffed the air and stepped forward so I could see his face in the moonlight.

"I can't tell you because I don't know," I told him honestly and then something compelled me to add on "You're welcome to try and torture it out of me," As I arched my back on the bed a little. _Shut up shut up shut up_ I told myself. It's like I had no freaking filter.

I saw his nostrils flare and his eyes lock onto my bare shoulder where my shirt had slipped down. I felt myself biting my lip and pushing my blankets down off of me to stand up. As soon as my nipples felt the cool air they hardened, Derek's gaze focused on them and then slid down to my bare legs and then back up. I went to the window and opened it more "Or you can get the fuck out," I told him feeling like I had just regained some of my willpower.

His brows furrowed like he was confused and he headed over to the window. As soon as he was close I felt the tingling again and thought _you know what? Whatever, I am horny, he's a big boy if he wants me then he'll make a move. Probably would be the best sex of my life._ Not that I had had a ton of sex before but I had lost my virginity to a really good friend at my last school, one of the only ones I made. He sniffed again, probably smelling my desire.

"And if I want to torture you?" he questioned

"Then you better get to it," I told him rolling my eyes. Suddenly I was tossed onto the bed. I gave a little squeal which quickly turned into a moan when Derek was suddenly there nibbling at my neck gently. I arched up against him causing his hand to slide from my hip up under my shirt and he began to softly trace up and down getting closer to my breasts. I groaned at the teasing, tired of it already, so I pulled his lips to mine and connected them kissing him fiercely once again. Finally, he palmed my breast and I moaned into his lips as he teased my nipples. I didn't realize what I was doing until I had ripped his shirt right down the middle.

He looked at me fiercely "That was my favorite shirt." I scoffed at him

"You wear the same thing every time I see you, don't try and tell me you don't have five more"

He pinched my nipple causing me to arch more into him "Still my favorite shirt." It was my turn to growl and I flipped us over pulling my shirt over my head and pausing to let him take in the sight. He sat up a little grabbing my nipple between his teeth and started sucking. Holy shit this has never happened to me before. It was all fumbling and awkwardness the one time I had sex, this was not like that at all. I grabbed his hair pulling it while grinding down on his tented jeans which must have felt awfully constricting.

I was just about to unzip them when I hear "Arielle you okay in there? I heard a bunch of noise," It was my mom. I scrambled off Derek moaning when my nipple popped out of his mouth. I threw my t-shirt on and practically shoved him out the window, him looking at me incredulously. I waved him away

I went to the door and opened it just as my mom was about too. "You okay honey?" she asked me

I nodded quickly "I think I just had some bad dreams," I said wiping some sweat from my brow.

She hesitated. "You sure you're okay? Do we need to call your father?" she questioned referring to my bio dad.

"Actually that would be great, some weird things have been happening that I would like to ask him about," I told her earnestly

She relaxed a little bit, encouraged by the thought that he could help me with whatever it was. "Alright sweetie, get some sleep if you can."

"Alright mom you too, love ya," I told her before closing my door and locking it. I slumped against the door tiredly. All the sudden Derek's head popped back up into my window.

"Is she gone?" he asked knowing full well she was.

I walked over to the window "Night Derek." And then I shoved his head out of my windows range, closed it, locked it and got into bed. I could tell he was frustrated and chose to ignore him until he went away. I put my hands on my head and groaned, my mom almost caught me having sex with someone 10 years older than me! All the sudden I started giggling, my life was completely bonkers.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf

Note: I may be persuaded into posting the next chapter early if someone wants to leave me a review. Could be about anything even a particular scene you want written about. I have 5 more chapters already written and waiting:) Also the first couple of parts are mostly filler and backstory so you figure out the timeline.

000000000000000000

Nothing strange happened the next day at school except that Stiles was gone, presumably to keep Jackson under control. I had no idea where they were keeping him, and I didn't want to know because I refused to be a part of it. My only demand was that they couldn't kill him.

It wasn't until the next night when things started to heat up again. At least I had had a small break from weirdness. I was spending my Thursday evening relaxing and studying a little more for the history test tomorrow when my phone rang. "Hey Stiles," I said into the receiver not even looking at the screen.

"Hey…..so Jackson got out," Stiles started by saying sounding upset "We are on the way to the station to tell my dad everything, and I mean everything. Do you want to meet us down there?" He asked hopefully "Or hang back again tonight?" I instantly felt guilty. If I had been there Jackson may not have gotten out, and Stiles wouldn't be endangering his dad by telling him about the supernatural.

"I'm on my way," I told him quickly grabbing my keys and stuffing my feet into a random pair of shoes.

0000000000000000000000000000000

I got there just when I saw Scott's mom Melissa push Scott through the doors.

"Move! It's not just this. Although, a restraining order is a new low that I didn't think that you would reach quite this soon. It's everything on top of it. The completely bizarre behavior, the late nights coming home, having to beg Mr. Harris for you to make up that chemistry test that you missed." A restraining order? What the hell happened in the last fifteen minutes?

"I missed a chemistry test?"

"Really, Scott? Really? I have to ground you. I am grounding you. You are grounded."

"What about work?"

"Fine - Other than work. And no TV."

"My TV's broken"

"Then no computer."

"I need the computer for school."

"Then no, uh - no Stiles."

Stiles came into the conversation just then "What - no Stiles?"

"No Stiles!" Melissa shouted "And no more car privileges. Give me your keys. Give 'em to me! Oh, for the love of God." She said a little brokenly trying to get the key off the ring.

"Mom, you want me to-"

"No,"

"Mom, come on, let me just - mom. Mom!"

I pointedly ignored the rest of the conversation knowing it was for just them. I couldn't let it all go though. As Melissa walked by me I called out softly "Mrs. McCall?" she turned to me confused and I could feel the anxiety, confusion and a little heartbreak rolling off of her "I know this isn't the best time but I'm Arielle, a new friend of Scott's." She looked like she was going to interrupt me to say not right now but I kept going "I promise you I am going to help get his grades up, okay? I'll make him work every lunch and free period he has. He will do better" I said reaching out gently touching her arm as my hand had nearly invisible sliver veins pulse up my arm. I pulled as much negative emotion as I could from her without it becoming suspicious. She looked like a little weight had been taken off of her shoulders as she nodded to me in thanks and continued walking to her car.

Stiles and Scott were looking at me strangely. "What did you do to her?" Scott asked a little worried.

"Werewolves can drain pain, I can do that too but I can also drain some emotions. Sometimes I can even push good emotions into someone, like calm or happiness." I explained

He looked at me gratefully, his eyes glistening a bit as he watched his mother pull out of the police station "I'm the worst son ever." He said

"Well, I'm not exactly winning any prizes either," Stiles said quietly, watching as Jackson's dad yelled at the Sherriff. He looked at me hopefully "You think you could help my dad too?"

"I'd have to be able to touch him, but yeah." I said I reached for their hands and drew a little of their anxiety out, both of them relaxing slightly and giving me grateful smiles.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As soon as I started driving away from the station I started to feel guilty again. I should have been there tonight, and I hadn't even gotten a chance to pull the negative emotions out of Stiles' dad. With that thought, I did a U-turn and headed for his house. I parked a little ways away and walked up to the house. Only one light was on and it was coming from Stiles' room. I climbed to his window using the drain spout and went to knock on his window.

He looked so dejected sitting at his desk. He was doing research but on what I couldn't tell. I lightly tapped on his window causing him to jump. He blinked at me through the glass for too long so I made a speed it up motion with my hand so he would open the window. He leaped to the window and opened it for me so I could swing my legs into the room.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Stiles asked me

"I told you I was going to help you with your dad," I said wiggling my fingers "Is he asleep" He looked a little relieved as he nodded for me to follow him downstairs. His dad was asleep in an armchair with a glass in his hand which by the smell had had whiskey in it. Stiles looked even more upset by this as he gently removed the glass from his hands. I stepped forward placing my hand on top of his and dragged the negative feelings out of him, he gave a sigh his chest rising and expanding more evenly than before.

Stiles and I walked back upstairs quietly. "Thank you so much," Stiles told me "Not only for what you just did but for coming to the police station when I called. It's nice to have another person to have your back when you need it."

I smiled at him "Of course, I'm just sorry that I didn't help you guys. I knew you needed it and I possibly could have…."

"No, we should have handled it better. You've told Derek twice now that you wouldn't help him if he wasn't doing the right thing, and I know that extends to us." I stepped forward my arms going around his neck in a hug. He reciprocated with a "don't think I don't know what you're doing." As silver trailed down my arms relieving him of his inner turmoil.

"I have to go now, night Stiles," he called a goodnight as I jumped off of his windowsill and did a role to soften my landing. I felt a lot better now that I've helped even just a little.

0000000000

The next day at school we all secretly met in the library during the end of our sixth period. Allison and I had to stand on the opposite side of the bookshelves from the boys so the camera wouldn't see her and Scott together.

"It's everything Lydia can translate. And trust me, she was very confused." Allison told us.

"Yeah, what'd you tell her?" Scott asked

"That we were part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures." Allison and Scott laughed while Stiles looked offended. I was just annoyed

"I am part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures," Stiles told them

"O - oh. Great." Allison stuttered

"Yeah this is all great," I said sarcastically everyone looking at me "If you guys had just let me talk one of the six times I tried to tell you that I can read archaic Latin! If I knew you were just passing those out for people to transcribe I could have done it the night we got the drive!" I said grumbling and for some reason way more irritated then I feel I should be.

They all stared at me mouths open. "You know Archaic Latin?" Stiles asked me in a confused tone

"I know over 15 spoken languages," I snarled shoving a book I had been holding back on the shelf angrily. They looked astonished and I saw Stiles mouthing it silently "My birth dad is big on knowledge," I deadpanned "Whatever, did she figure out how to find who's controlling him?"

Allison snapped out of it "Not really. But Stiles was right about the murderers."

"Yes!" she further explained how it was not a good thing, and that we had to figure out Jackson's backstory as soon as possible. Scott wondered out loud how to do that.

"Well, he doesn't have a restraining order against me or Arielle, so - we'll go talk to him. I mean if you don't mind Arielle." She said as I had just glared at her fiercely, finally, I nodded and she breathed a sigh of relief. I saw Stiles shoot me a concerned look, probably because he has never seen me in this mood. Then I got angry all over again, of course, he hasn't! I've barely known him a week, who does he think he is looking at me all knowingly. I shot him a glare too and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Okay, what do I do?" Scott asked

"You have a make-up exam, remember? Promise me."

"If he does anything, you run the other way."

"I can take care of myself, and Arielle has proven she can too."

"Allison, if you get hurt while I'm busy with some stupid test, someone's going to need to take care of me. If he does anything-"

"Like?"

"Anything - Weird or bizarre - anything."

All the sudden Stiles stuck his head through the shelf "Anything evil! Ah - Ow!" he cried as Allison shoved him back through causing him to frantically try and catch the books in his hands. It almost made me smile but then my mood darkened again. I walked out of the library quickly knowing that Stiles wanted to talk to me and giving Allison and Scott some space so they can do their lovey bit before next period started.

I saw Jackson go down an empty hallway and followed him till he went into the locker room. I shot Allison a text saying where we were and went to go open the door when it opened by itself. Matt was on the other side and he jumped in surprise when he saw me. "Oh, you just scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry, I wa - I was just, um, I was - nothing," I said not coming up with a plausible excuse as to why I was lurking outside the boy's locker room.

"Ah, that's ah - nice heels." He told me nodding to where I held my black booties I had taken off to be more stealth. Obviously, that wasn't going to work now.

"Oh! Yeah, uh, my feet were hurting, so I-"

He grinned at me "Same reason I never wear mine." I choked, a little amusement overriding my grumpiness at the lame joke as I raised my eyebrows at him.

He blushed "Uh, forget it. Hey, did you hear about the underground show? Apparently, they've got some big name spinning."

"Oh, you mean like a rave?" I asked slightly more interested in this conversation even though I needed to get to Jackson.

"Oh, is it still a rave if you don't roll? I just call it a party. But hey, I got a friend who can hook us up with tickets if you're down. Want me to get you one?" he sounded absolutely ridiculous when he said all of that. Definitely trying too hard.

"Yeah," I said nodding. That actually sounds fun and I am in desperate need of some fun. "Yeah, great."

He brightened up "Yeah? All right, cool. Um, it's next Friday, so - Looking forward to it." He told me while walking backward.

"Yeah," I said again and then my head shot up just as he rounded the corner. Did I just agree to a date without knowing? I groaned at the thought and shook it off so I could step into the locker room as the late bell rang. Why wasn't Allison here yet? It felt like the conversation with Matt had taken forever. I heard a choking sound and got worried. "Jackson?" I called out, gosh I hope he wasn't hurt…or turning.

"In here." He called out. I turned the corner to see him standing in the shower...naked. I instantly covered my eyes and turned around. "Is something wrong?"

Hmmm, I wonder? I thought sarcastically. "You could've warned me," I called out to him. I may have been incredibly horny the last couple of days but Jackson was annoying and no matter how attractive he was I didn't really want to see a random guys junk.

"You're the one that walked into the boys' locker room."

"I thought I heard you being sick - forget it," I said not wanting to ask him about his parents when he was naked.

"Did you wanna talk about something?" he asked me and I could tell he was right behind me, I could practically feel the wet heat coming off of him. I just knew he hadn't put on a towel.

"We can talk later," I told him starting to walk away.

Jackson's hand shot out to block me "No. Let's talk now."

"I have to get to cl-" I started to say

"Oh, no, no, you don't. No, you have perfect grades, you're the new student who everyone likes. You can skip one class." He said trapping me against the wall. I started feeling a little dizzy, what is wrong with me? I shouldn't be intimidated right now! He looked down at my chest and back up to my face "Are you okay? Your heart's beating like crazy." He said in a fake concerned tone then pouted like I hurt his feelings "I thought you wanted to talk."

I straightened up and looked him in the eye. "I changed my mind."

"You sure? Because you look a little stressed. Is it the supernatural? Is it that whole thing?" he asked and I was a little surprised that he knew about me knowing "of course I know, your sticking to them like glue." He snarled "Everyone gets to know right away but me!"

Just then Allison came running in, finally. "What's going on?" She asked looking between me against the wall and a naked Jackson. His focus turned on her walking towards her and she started to walk backward away from him.

"I still can't believe you actually think your little Romeo and Juliet story is gonna last. You know he's eventually just gonna run to Derek and join up with him and his little wolf pack. If you don't realize that, then you gotta be the stupidest bitch in this town. Well, other than Scott since he's a pretty stupid bitch himself."

"Stop. Just stop!"

"What are you gonna do, Allison, hmm - when your stupid bitch of boyfriend turns on you? They kill your aunt. They almost kill Lydia. Who do you really think's gonna be next, hmm? Not you. No, no, it can't be you, because you're in love. Is that what you tell yourself, hmm? "Scott's different and everything's gonna work out because we're in love." Well, if that's what you believe, then you're already dead. I just-" I grabbed him then and pulled him away from her after regulating my breathing.

He turned punching me in the ribs and then threw me against the wall hard, too hard for a human. I was already gasping for breath having the wind knocked out of me when he gripped me by the throat and restricting my breathing again as his claws came out. "What was I saying? Oh yeah, I just hope your dad has been teaching you moves to protect yourself." He said looking at Allison as he trailed his claws over my face and down to where he gently pushed the neck of my shirt down my shoulder a bit. Allison nodded at me and I figured out what she was going to do.

"Actually, he has." She said threateningly as my hand shot out grabbing his throat and turning him. He easily knocked me down from this position but wasn't ready for when Allison roundhouse kicked him in the kidneys causing him to fall down on top of me. The kick seemed to do the trick as it looked like the real Jackson was back. He looked at me shocked that I was under him and still struggling to breathe.

"Arielle?" He asked almost in a panic and then he looked to the side "Allison? What are you doing here?" as he scrambled up off of me and grabbed his boxers. My hand went to my chest like I could reach in and get my lungs working again. I think too much had happened in the last few minutes.

Scott burst in seeing a naked Jackson pulling on his boxers while I was on the ground clearly struggling to breathe and Allison kneeling on the ground next to me looking panicked and scared.

"W- We're fine. I'm fine. Scott, I'm fine. Scott!" Allison called to him

Obviously, Scott didn't have his listening ears on as he threw Jackson into the lockers. "I have a restraining order!" Jackson roared

"Trust me, I restrained myself." While they proceeded to beat the crap out of each other Allison grabbed me and helped me up and let me lean on her as we tried to get out of their way. Normally I would have jumped in to help but I think there was something seriously wrong with me since I still was having trouble.

They crashed out of locker room into the hall where Stiles and Erica were, both reacting at the same time. Erica grabbed Jackson and held him back while Stiles grabbed Scott and got a surprisingly good grip on the struggling werewolf.

Of course, Harris had to pick that exact moment to show up. "What the hell's going on? Hey! Enough! Enough. What do you idiots think you're doing? Jackson! Calm down! Mr. McCall, you wanna explain yourself? Stilinski?"

"You dropped this," Matt said attempting to pass a tablet to Scott. Everyone looked at Allison and I coming out of the boy's locker room confusedly and then in concern at me leaning against Allison for support. Except for Erica, she looked like she couldn't care less.

"You and you- actually - all of you - Detention. Now." Harris said smugly Matt throwing his hands up like _what the hell, I wasn't even involved._

I pulled away from Allison, my hands going to my ribs as I started walking on my own. Matt looked like he really wanted to talk to me but I was surrounded by my friends. We walked to the library Scott Stiles Erica and I heading to one table and the rest to another. Jackson tried to get out of it by saying he had a restraining order but Harris just made the boys move. At least I could hear everything they were saying.

"I'm gonna kill him," Scott said seriously to Stiles

"No, you're not. You're going to find out who's controlling him and then you're gonna help save him." Stiles told him trying to be the voice of reason for once

"No. You were right, let's kill him."

"Oh - No."

"Stiles it wasn't just Allison, Jackson was naked." He said and Stiles tried to process that "With Arielle on the ground hurt. It looked like he had just gotten off her!" He told him

"Yeah, killing him" Stiles nodded clenching his jaw, he turned to look at me looking me over and then his eyes slid to something behind me "Hey. What if it's Matt? I mean, this whole thing comes back to the video, right?"

"Danny said that Matt was the one who found the two hours of footage missing."

"Exactly! He's trying to throw suspicion off himself."

"So he makes Jackson kill Isaac's dad, one of Argent's hunters, and the mechanic working on your jeep?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Because - he's evil."

"You just don't like him."

"The guy - Bugs me. I don't know what it is. Just look at his face."

"Any other theories?"

We all turned when Matt asked Jackson if he was alright "I have to go to the bathroom." Jackson said standing up.

"Are you all right? Hey, you don't look so good." Harris told him

"I just need to get some water."

"No one leaves their seats," Harris told us hurrying after Jackson

Scott and Stiles immediately came over asking Erica questions about Jackson. Stiles turned asking me something but I couldn't hear him as black spots danced across my vision and heard rushing in my ears. Scott was looking at me and it looked like he was saying my name. He reached for me and as soon as he touched my arms his veins turned black with the pain I didn't even realize I had. My hearing came back a little better and he called my name again. "What's wrong" they were asking me

I looked at them my vision still blurring "I think….." I gulped a couple of times "my lung is punctured."

I could see Stiles pale as he waved his arms about frantically "We need to take you to the hospital. Now!"

I shook my head regretting it as I started to tip sideways causing Stiles to grab me around the waist which hurt. Scott leaned forward to take my pain away "Need to get alone. None of you can see me heal."

Just then a call on the school intercom announced Scott needed to go to the principal's office. He looked at Stiles "I'll take her to the bathroom on my way. Stay here." Stiles looked him with his mouth open while Scott picked me up and ran with me as Allison distracted Matt.

He dropped me off at the bathroom looking at me worriedly "Should I stay?" he asked me. I waved him off. I tried to start healing, my body gleaming with a misty silver aura, but had I waited too long after I was injured to use my abilities. I sobbed knowing this meant I would have to fix it myself, at least initially. I grabbed the knife from my boot mentally preparing myself. I lifted my shirt and plunged my knife in between my lower ribs and slid it upwards creating a hole just big enough to fit my hand in. I nearly vomited from the pain and the blood pouring from my now opened wounds. I closed my eyes tight as I stuck my hand it feeling for what was wrong. I sighed in relief, my lung wasn't punctured. However, three of my ribs were broken and pressing into my lung. If I had gotten hit anymore in my ribs my lung would probably have collapsed. I physically set my ribs and withdrew my hand grimacing at the blood. Any damage I caused by doing this myself would soon be healed as I lay on the floor breathing in much-needed oxygen as I felt my body stitching itself back together.

I came back into the library just before Harris with my Jacket zipped up all the way to hide the blood that got all over my shirt even though I tried hard to avoid it. Everything was still stitching up inside me, my cut would heal last so it was still bleeding a bit.

I just had time to sit down before Harris came in and packed up his stuff. He laughed at us when we started to pack up too and said we would all be staying here till the books were put away. I was ignoring the looks my friends were giving me as started to shelve books but listened to their conversation. It was about Jackson of course, and whether he was killing people who hurt him or had hurt the person who was controlling him. All the sudden books were being knocked off of shelves and Scott called for Erica. Jackson was jumping from bookshelf shelf and had gotten both Matt and Erica with his claws, paralyzing them. I ran to the others just as one of the metal light fixtures was coming down and about to hit Stiles. Without thinking I pushed him out of the way and nearly passing out as it hit my head. I crumpled and Stiles caught me right before I hit the ground.

Jackson was writing something on the chalkboard. STAY OUT OF MY WAY OR ILL KILL ALL OF YOU. I groaned as I got up with the help of Stiles. "I dunno about you guys but I'm really feeling that message," I told them as I wiped some blood out of my eyes. I sat down on a chair and then we heard a moan, Stiles bolted over to where Erica was sizing while Allison went to see if Matt was okay. I was too tired to listen to the conversation.

Suddenly Stiles was pulling me up and into a hug "Hey Arielle, hey" He said softly. "You need to stay with Ally and Matt okay? She called an ambulance and its coming now. Scott and I have to get Erica to Derek." He went to go take me over to Allison but I stopped him.

"Where you go I am going," I told him tiredly. He looked at me and nodded keeping his arm around my waist and quickly helping me to his jeep.

"Thank Thor it's the weekend" I muttered before I fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Note: I've officially finished the second season story and am on to the sequel! It's all ready to be posted but since I have no idea if people actually like this story I figured I'll just wait and post regularly and if I don't get a good response and feedback I won't post the next one. I will be making a poll to see if Allison dies season 3 so be sure to vote!

Note 2: If you're interested in outfits etc of Arielle feel free to visit my Pinterest since the links aren't working on my bio. Just type in Pinterest (dot com) then kptangel13/story-board/

000000000000000000000000000

Stiles shook me awake when we got to Derek's, Scott already had Erica out of the jeep and was heading through the doors. Stiles had to practically drag me since I was so tired.

We got downstairs right when Derek broke Erica's arm. Stiles let me go once I sat down on a plank right outside the train so he could go help Erica. I have to admit seeing him hold her so gently while she said he made a good batman made me slightly jealous and yet it was so heartwarming to see him be so kind to someone who had been really mean to him since she turned. He was a really great guy.

"You know who it is." Scott said to Derek

"Jackson." He said stepping down from the train

"You just wanted Erica to confirm it, didn't you? I'm gonna help you stop him. As part of your pack. If you want me in, fine. But we'll do it on one condition. We're gonna catch him, not kill him."

"And?"

"And we do it my way," Scott told Derek who nodded in consent. He went to stretch his neck when he caught a glimpse of me.

"What the hell happened to you?" He growled pulling me up, it was too fast and I stumbled into him feeling light-headed.

"Uh nothing too traumatizing," I told him my eyes closing a little bit.

"Open your eyes," He commanded in his Alpha voice. My eyes shot open and even though I was immediately tired I tried to keep them like that. "All that blood I smell is not from your head, where were you hurt." He said holding my head up to look at the wound there.

"It's okay it's already healing." I protested

"Where?"

"My ribs," I whispered. He lifted my shirt up to see the angry red cut still healing its self. He gently touched it and I hissed at him.

"I thought you said you punctured a lung," Scott chimed in "You didn't tell me it happened because Jackson stabbed you,"

Derek threw a glare in his direction. "You punctured a lung?"

"No, I thought I did cause I couldn't breathe, but I felt it and it was just my ribs broke at an odd angle." I could see he was getting increasingly angrier, and I felt my eyes slipping closed. "I'm f-fine. I fixed it. I'll…." I struggled to keep them open "heal eventually. Just a bit slower than you."

"How'd you fix it?" he commanded

I looked at him a little surprised. "It just needed some help. I had to cut it o-open and move the bones back so they'd h-heal." I heard all the guys growl. I was too tired. My eyes closed and even though I could faintly hear Derek and the boys telling me to open my eyes. I just couldn't do it.

000000000000000000000000

I woke up about thirty minutes later when I smelled something gross. I blinked my eyes open despite how heavy they felt and I heard a relieved sigh.

"Hey," Derek said surprisingly soft holding a smelling salt under my nose.

"Hey" I croaked my throat sore from being grabbed and I was just thirsty. He obviously knew what he was doing though because a straw was placed on my lips, ah water. I looked up at him "So Doc, am I gonna live?"

He almost smiled, almost "Yeah your wounds have pretty much closed up, figured it was time to wake you. You'll have some scars though."

I waved that away "Nah they will just take a little longer to go away" I sat up groaning.

"You up for a shower?" Derek said in the same soft tone "You still have blood everywhere." I just nodded my head tiredly. He picked me up and took me to a small bathroom with a shower/tub. He helped me get undressed because I was so tired and turned on the water for me. I groaned as the hot water hit me, it felt so good. I just stood under the spray until I felt someone step in behind me. I turned my head and Derek was standing there, and wow. If I didn't feel as if someone had used a tenderizer on my whole body I just know I would be really enjoying this.

Derek stepped closer to me, leaning me back until I was resting my back on his chest. He took some shampoo and gently started washing my hair making me moan when he massaged my scalp, then repeated it with the conditioner. Next, he grabbed a bottle of body scrub "Now you'll smell like me," Derek growled causing a little tingling in certain areas. He then began to wash my neck and moved lower to my breasts gently massaging them with soap but not lingering even though I had arched into him in anticipation. He kept going, never stopping even if I really wanted him to pay more attention to certain areas. Finally, he rinsed me off, turned off the shower and wrapped me up in a huge towel.

Derek gently put one of his t-shirts over my head and wiggled it down till it was positioned properly. Then he took my towel and began to towel dry my long hair. He led me back to what I assumed was his bed, pushing me down softly and tucked me in. He started to leave when I stopped him "Will you please stay?" He just nodded and got into the bed allowing me to curl closer to him.

0000000000000000000000

When I finally woke up I was alone, and a little disoriented. I sat up on the bed and looked around the room shoving all my hair away from my face. It really was just the bed and a wardrobe in the corner. I looked around and noticed clothes at the foot of the bed and my backpack on the floor next to me. After leaning down to grab my backpack I still felt slightly light headed but so much better. I searched through my backpack till I found my phone and I checked the time since there was no natural light in here, it was after four in the afternoon, and there was a ton of new messages.

I groaned and flopped back into bed and called my dad knowing he'd be the one home right now. "Arielle?" He answered

"Hey dad, I am so sorry I didn't let you know where I was last night."

"Are you okay?" he asked me in concern

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I got a little beat up last night but am all healed now." There was silence on the other line.

"Did you give as good as you got?"

"I'd like to think so," I told him, although I'm pretty sure Jackson won this round.

He sighed. "As long as you're okay, just try and update us okay? Maybe tonight you can tell us what's been going on."

"Of course, I'll give you both a full update when I get home tonight, maybe around 8?" I asked knowing my mom didn't get off of work from her art gallery till then.

"Actually, it'll be the three of us. Your father is coming tonight." I groaned not knowing if I was up to that so soon after I got beat up. He was definitely going to know I didn't win yesterday.

"So 9 then?" I asked and got a sound agreement back. "I love you, sorry if I worried you."

"Just stay safe. I love you too." My dad was the best, he knew I could take care of myself and treated me with respect like I was an adult. Of course, that didn't stop me from getting in trouble once in a while for being stupid. My father on the other hand…..I already knew there was going to be a lecture in my future.

Getting out of bed was a little difficult and I had to hold the bed to stand up at first. Picking up the clothes I immediately noticed that they were not mine, except for the bra which had been washed. Probably since it was black and couldn't be stained with blood. I felt utterly ridiculous when I put them on, a tight-fitting leopard print corset top, tight black faux leather pants, and a black bomber jacket. At least I could zip up the jacket to hide the shirt.

I stepped into the hallway looking around for the way out when I saw Isaac turn a corner to come get me. "Hey. Glad to see you awake," he called out to me causing my eyebrow to raise, didn't think he would care "I can go and do something now that I don't have to babysit." that sounded about right.

"Sorry to inconvenience you," I told him as I followed him through a maze of hallways.

"Actually we were all pretty worried. Especial Derek and Stiles, neither one wanted you left alone so I stayed behind." He walked me all the way to the surface "Do you want me to give you a ride?"

I blinked forgetting I didn't have my car. "Uh….no it's okay I'll call Stiles and see if he's free." He nodded and me and then disappeared back into the train depot. I dialed Stiles' number, he answered on the second ring.

"Arielle is that you?" something crashed in the background and he grunted.

I laughed "Are you okay?" I asked him

"Yeah, yeah I'm good. Where are you? You haven't been answering your phone!" he said

"I was sleeping, anyway that is why I was calling. Would you be able to pick me up from Derek's?"

There was a pause "Yeah sure I'll be right over. Give me five minutes,"

I hung up and suddenly it felt like I was being watched. Looking around didn't reveal anyone but I still had that feeling, after yesterday I was feeling a lot less confident than my normal self. I heard something crack behind me and I spun around to see….nothing. Ugh, what was wrong with me? Just then the familiar sound of Stiles jeep reached me and I felt a huge feeling of relief. As soon as he pulled up he jumped out of the car and gave me a huge hug. He must have felt me tremble "Hey what's wrong?" he asked.

"I think yesterday just got to me," I gave out a fake laugh, "I thought someone was watching me, so just being paranoid,"

Stiles had been rubbing my back up until then "Uh Arielle? I don't think you were being paranoid." He told me pointing at something. I followed his finger and saw clear slime dripping off of the side of the building. Stiles quickly got me into the jeep and started driving after sending a text to Scott. "Where did you want me to take you?"

"Actually," I hesitated "Can we go do something fun? I don't care where I just really need some fun." He looked at me real quick and nodded taking the next right.

We pulled up to a building that had batting cages and laser tag. He looked at me nervously "I know the batting cages may not seem like much fun but laser tag-" I interrupted him with my finger on his mouth.

"I think this is perfect! I've always wanted to try both of these things!" I said my mood already lifting. Then I hesitated "There's only one thing…." I unzipped the jacket to show him the top I was given which was very little, constricting and showed off more than I was comfortable sharing with strangers. Stiles stared at my ample amount of cleavage popping out of the top.

He made a little-strangled sound and practically dove in between his seats and pulled up an orange t-shirt and a blue sweatshirt. "I know blue and orange don't really go together, but they would be more comfortable." He told me.

I shrugged out of my jacket "I see no problem with it, it's the colors of the Mets," I informed him. His eyes got huge.

"You like the Mets?" he asked

"I don't follow baseball religiously or anything but I've gone to a few games."

He broke into a huge smile "That is the coolest thing anyone has ever said to me" he got out of the car and opened my door just as I finished putting on his sweater. I slid out next to him and as we started to walk into the building I slipped my hand into his and gave one squeeze to say thank you, when I went to let go he tightened his hand not letting me go but loose enough that I could move it if I chose too. When I glanced at him from the corner of my eye I noticed his cheeks were tinged pink.

When we go to the counter Stiles started telling the worker what we needed. He was a good looking guy, tall, hazel eyes, dark hair and he was looking at the two of us in disbelief. I went over to pick out a bat and heard the guy tell Stiles I was way out of his league I was mad until I heard Stiles sigh "I know" than he was coming over to me to find a bat too.

"Metal or wood?" I asked him to get his mind off the exchange

"Always go metal," Stiles told me firmly and so we picked our bats out and went outside to hit some balls. I was doing pretty well but Stiles….I don't know if it was his anger but man he was destroying me points wise and with how fast his hits were. Eventually, I just stepped back and watched him for a while. Every time he swung his muscles would tighten and it was surprising how much definition he had for how thin he was. Finally, he looked up and saw me watching him. "Are you bored?" he asked immediately feeling bad.

I shook my head "Definitely not, I was just enjoying the show," my eyes involuntarily focused on his biceps. I finally got a smile out of him as he walked up to me

"I feel like a piece of meat," He complained jokingly and tapped the bill of my baseball helmet "But you wearing this is absolutely gorgeous," It was my turn to smile, enjoying his sudden boost of confidence. His hand slid down from the top of the helmet down to my chin lifting it slightly. He looked at my lips and back to my eyes as he nervously licked his bottom lip. My heart started thumping really loudly and we both began to lean forward, just then the door swung open and someone cleared their throat.

Stiles jumped away from me and I just turned to glare at the cashier kid who had interrupted us. He looked at me and said, "If you want the one on one laser tag room its open now." I nodded my head and turned to Stiles. "Now it's my turn to win," I told him smirking but noting that he had lost all the confidence he had just acquired.

We went in to grab our laser tag harnesses and I heard the kid tell Stiles "You never had a chance," while handing him his harness. That was it!

I walked over to Stiles and slid my hand up his chest while I pouted at him. He gulped audibly at this change of direction. "Babe, I can't figure out all the buckles, would you help me?" His eyes widened when I called him babe but he nodded quickly while taking the harness. He bent down so I could step into it, and then stayed there while he slid it up the length of my legs sweat beading on his brow. I reached for his hair tugging it back gently so our eyes met "I really do _love_ when you're on your knees for me" I said trailing my hands to his lips making sure the cashier knew exactly what I was referring too. I felt his cheeks warm underneath my hands as his mouth parted a little. He focused again on his task buckling everything and beginning to tighten them as he stood up. He helped me place my arms in the harness and hesitated when he saw he would have to buckle under and over my breasts. I placed my arms over his shoulders. "Go ahead baby, and make it tight. I know how much you like that." I said practically purring. He swiftly did, and then stepped back to do his while sweating even more.

The other guy was just looking at us open-mouthed. I gave him a finger wave and then grabbed Stiles' hand to head to the room. "Laying it on a bit thick, weren't you?" Stiles asked looking a little upset.

"Of course not" I scoffed, "that asshole was being….well an asshole." I told him "Plus I'm sure I'll be able to say all that honestly one-day Stilinski," I told him winking. He looked considerably more cheered up at the last bit. "Now get your cute ass to that door so I can kick butt at laser tag!" He just laughed and when the bell rang we both went through opposite doors and tried to defeat one another. Surprisingly he was nearly as good as I was at this, I had thought my clearly superior reflexes would give me a huge edge but he was a great opponent. In the end, I beat him by six points. We were so gross and sweaty when we came out but we were in hysterics from the game.

"What now Ari?" Stiles asked me and I could feel my face light up at the nickname. He smiled back at me.

"Now I am going to buy you a burger, some fries, and a large milkshake," I told him as we got in his jeep "This was the most fun I have had in a long time,"

All the sudden he got shy "Would you….would you have called this a date, if I had asked you earlier?" I pretended to think

"I could still call this a date," I said nodding. He smiled as he started the jeep, reached over and took my hand and only let go when he needed to shift gears.

I hadn't realized how close it was to nine so I had to hurry dinner up even though I didn't want too. Despite that we were able to chat a lot about the most random things and when we pulled up to my house my cheeks hurt from laughing so much.

I started to get out of the car "Wait!" Stiles called out and practically leaped from the jeep. He scrambled over to my side and opened it for me, and I tried not to laugh or giggle because he was taking this date very seriously. He was being so sweet, holding my hand and walking me to my door. When we got to my doorstep he looked at me weirdly "What?" I asked him.

"Nothing, I was just thinking we should go to the batting cages more often, you looked great in that batting helmet."

I smiled "Maybe, but I think I remember you about to do something before we were so rudely interrupted" He gulped

"Oh uh yeah." He licked his lips and I rest my hand on his chest, looking up at him. I could hear his heartbeat and I smiled when he closed the distance between us and kissed me. It was short and sweet, exactly how I thought it would be. I leaned away from him and we smiled at each other goofily. Both our smiles dropped when the door suddenly swung open.


	9. Chapter 9

Note: Sexual scenes ahead. Let me know what you think!

I hurriedly said goodbye to Stiles when my dad turned out to be the one who opened the door. It wasn't that I was nervous about him reacting to Stiles and me, it was that he was nervous. Which means my father was here.

I walked into the living room and I was right. He was here. "Hello father," I said politely. In contrast to me where I was dark, he was light. His hair was golden and hung to his chin, he had a pale complexion, was much taller than me and he exuded strength even while just standing there relaxed. The only thing I got from him was my eyes.

"Arielle," He nodded to me "How are your studies coming along?"

"Well. I've finished all recommended literary works, am learning my sixteenth language, have finished all the work for my classes for every year. I am still going to classes of course, but everything is done and I could have my diploma tomorrow." I hated speaking like this, I felt like a robot when I talked to him.

"Hmm," he said pursing his lips.

"I've also begun several online classes for college," I told him

"Extracurricular activities?" I hesitated and he rose his eyebrows at me "Arielle?"

My parents decided to jump in at this point "We haven't signed her up for any yet, we only moved in a week ago so it's mostly been unpacking."

He looked decidedly unimpressed. "The agreement was you had to be taking two different types of self-defense, a dance class, an art class and preferably be involved in a sport."

"I have worked out a deal with the art teacher at the school and have that as a sort of elective. I have also signed up for cross-country. As for dance, I do that nearly every day on my own time. Also, I have been having unexpected practice for self-defense." I stated matter-of-factly as if that hadn't involved getting my ass kicked.

His jaw clenched. "Yes….that," he said and my heart sank knowing he already knew. "I understand that you think all of this is important. But it's not. There are certain guidelines that you have to follow, things you must learn. The family showed me much respect and tolerance to let an abomination like you live.

"I get it" I snarled "I'm only allowed to live if I rise to your standards. I am trying."

"No. You're busy playing the happy couple and stringing boys along. That is not what you were meant for. Your mother died so she could bring you into this world, I will not let that be in vain"

"It is not my fault you fell in love with a human and ignored every law and piece of lore to have me. That is on you, not me!"

His demeanor calmed "You will be better than I was."

"I don't want to be. I want to live how I want to live."

"You don't get to make that choice," he said coldly "Now I was made aware that you had questions for me,"

I glared at him then worked to calm myself. "It's about stringing the boys along," I told him "I am doing things that I wouldn't normally do, and it's like I have no control over it,"

"Ah yes. We weren't sure if that side of us would show up in you. In the beginning times, all of us had certain….needs. It was about procreating as fast as possible to keep our numbers up," He told me nonchalantly "Of course you aren't in the need of a child and our numbers are fine. You'll have to have your sexual needs met weekly or you will start weakening. This may also be the reason you have failed so miserably in recent times."

I was getting angry again at his flippant manner "So you want me to have sex with someone once a week."

"Once a week, twice a week, one partner, eight. I don't really care," I saw my parents balk at the turn the conversation had taken "As long as you do not procreate before you have finished your training. If you continue to fail we will have no other choice but to reconsider the allowance of your life."

How could he talk to me that way? Not an ounce of warmth in him despite our familial bond. I rubbed my hands over my face. "I'll do better," I told him stiffly and turned to walk away

Behind me I could hear my mother "Ariel are you sure she has to do this? She's so young." I hated hearing his name, though I was told we had nearly the same name because my mother loved both of us with all her heart. I could hear him scoff.

"I wouldn't expect mere humans to understand. Had this been at the beginning she would have been expected to have her first child by the time she was twelve. Since she isn't fully one of us she is not prepared for that honor. I couldn't listen any longer so I went upstairs to work on my notes for Scott.

0000000000000

Sunday morning I was still feeling awkward from our conversation the night previous so I avoided both my parents and slipped out to head to Scotts.

When I knocked on the door I was surprised to see Mellissa who opened it. Since I'm pretty sure I was told that she works a lot she must be staying home to make Scott stay home "Ariella, right?" she asked we she saw me standing there.

"Arielle," I corrected lightly

"Ah well, Arielle, I am sorry but Scott is still grounded and will be for a while." She told me clearly not happy with the situation.

I smiled at her "Of course, I just wanted to drop these off for Scott." I told her handing off the binder I had brought with me.

"What is this?" she asked me flipping to the first page her eyes widening

"I created a timetable for him to do certain things, such as study. I added lacrosse and even time for him to enjoy himself when he's not grounded. If he follows that he will pass." Then I indicated the dividers. "Each of those holds notes from each class for the month. For classes like Econ that he struggles with it gives more background and real-life examples." I sighed "It should make it much easier for him to understand what all everything is. I figured after this month that I'll reevaluate and figure out if anything needs to be improved" she was looking at it a little dazedly "Mrs. McCall, I promise this will help. I'm going to be helping him too, not just giving him this and letting him do it all on his own." I figured that's what she had been worried about as she flipped through the pages

"That's not it," she told me, "I think I could even follow along in class with these. How did you have time for this?"

I blushed a little. "I've finished all my high school classes technically. I am doing some college work but I enjoy figuring out these kinds of things so I just put it together."

"Thank you," she told me looking relieved "I've been so worried about him. You know what? You're welcome anytime. Even if he is grounded." This caused me to smile.

"I'd love to stay but I have to be somewhere." I waved at her as I got into my car and left for my brand new boxing class that was back to back with a capoeira class. I silently cursed my father.

0000000000000

I got out of my classes sweating a bit. As soon as I had shown that I was a little more advanced both classes had gone about testing my limits and seeing how much I knew. I happened to know a lot. Both of my classes would now be switched to more advanced classes later in the day, they were also longer and recommended training outside of class. My boxing teacher even told me I should take up yoga to balance all the different exercises I was doing.

"Get in" I heard a gruff voice behind me say. I sighed _why do I even bother having a car?_ I walked over to Derek's car and leaned down so I could see him

"Why should I?" I asked him, he just glared at me until I did.

Then we were speeding away to the train depot. We walked in and he immediately grabbed me by the hips and placed me on one of the train's tables. I felt my cheeks warm up as he lifted my tank top to check my wound, it was all healed and there was no scar. "You know you could have just asked instead of kidnapping me then manhandling me," I told him.

He stared at me not smiling and grabbed above my knees to pull me closer, pressing himself on me. "Needed to be sure," he told me and then unceremoniously began to kiss me. I groaned into his kiss feeling his lips part and his tongue sweep across my lips. I grabbed his hair roughly fighting him for dominance. Then pushed him away panting.

"I-I can't," I told him even though I wanted to kiss him, and I should be doing more according to my father. He looked confused "Stiles and I went on a date the other night, and I agreed to go somewhere with this guy Matt and it's a little too much." I pushed him away and started to slide off the table when he hooked my legs around his waist and turned so I was now pressed up against the wall and didn't have as much leverage.

"You're going to deny me for Stilinski?" He growled making chills go down my spine, I think he knew what it does to me. I didn't say anything though "Give me a chance to change your mind," he whispered in my ear and then licked the shell of it. I shuddered and he took that as agreement. He let me slide down his hard body then took my hand guiding me to his small room. As soon as I passed him to enter he had me pressed up against him with my back against his front his hard length pressing into my butt. He turned my neck so he could lean down and start nibbling, his hands slowly sliding down my shoulders leaving tingling sensations where they had passed. Hands slid down to where the hem of my shirt lay, slowly my tank top was peeled off and thrown to the side.

He took my arms and clasped them over his neck causing my back to arch into him and heard "Sorry" then his claws ripped through my sports bra and I hit him over the head.

"Do you know how expensive those are?" I asked angrily nearly pulling away.

"I'll buy you more." Holding me in place as he turned my face so he was kissing me fiercely and slid my tattered bra off. I was pushed towards the bed and started to turn only to be bent over the bed, my arms supporting me. I blushed a little never having been in this position wondering if he was going to take me just like this. Slowly his hands slide into my waistband and began inching the material down. He kissed the skin he freed as he kneeled behind me. I wiggled a little with a moan when he bit the curve of my ass. His hands halted and held me still then moved down to where my panties covered my slit and started to gently rub me over the cloth.

I tried to spread my legs more but my leggings bunched at my thighs constricting movement. I groaned in frustration as he kept the same languid pace until he slipped one digit under the cloth and gently rubbed my clit. My knees almost buckled. He slipped the same finger into me pumping in and out gently and then when I was used to it he slipped another finger in and started moving faster and harder while pulling my panties tight with the other hand so that it tightened over my clit. I mumbled and groaned incoherently still trying to spread my legs but not being allowed to do so. Finally, with one flick of his finger, I came apart in his hand and I collapsed face first on the bed.

With one arm he grabbed me around the waist and tossed me on the bed. He watched my breasts bounce as he licked the fingers I had just came on. My face heated at the sight. Then he stalked forward and I tried to scramble back but was a little stuck. He grabbed my ankles pulling me forward and after ripping off my shoes and socks, he pulled my leggings off. I was nearly naked except for my underwear and I really wanted him to take off some clothes.

I tentatively got to my knees and reached out to pull off his shirt. His muscles were so prominent and I found all I wanted to do was kiss every inch of his body. Right now though I was focused on undressing him. I unbuttoned his pants which were showing the strain beneath it. I pulled them down a little, everything was unfortunately still confined by his underwear. I watched as he kicked off his pants and slid down his black boxers and finally his cock sprang free. I could hear Derek groan when I bit my lip before I gave his head a tentative lick. When he responded positively I began sucking a little and he moaned before he grabbed me by the chin and pulled me up to kiss him. "Not that I don't want it, but I am on a mission," he said softly into my lips.

With that, I was pushed back onto the bed so Derek could climb on top of me. He settled on me enclosing me in his warmth and I shuddered when his chest was pressed against mine. He kissed me and started working down my neck alternating between biting and laving the areas with his tongue. I felt my nipples pebble as his hand was circling my breast never touching where I wanted him too. He began the same administration with his tongue and I was so frustrated I was practically mewling. I felt him smile right before he caught one of my nipples in his mouth sucking harshly as he began to pinch and twist my other with his hand. I nearly came right there. Then he moved down my body leaving open-mouthed kisses down to the apex of my thighs.

Suddenly I nervous I pushed his head away. "I-I don't think I can do that," he looked at me surprised pupils blown wide

"You smell too good not to taste again" he murmured and my hips bucked on their own at his warm breath on my thighs. I was still unsure so he moved slowly kissing up my thighs and softly running his hands firmly over my hips and under my butt so he can angle my pussy for better access. He looked at me to see if I'd raise any more objects and when I didn't he dived right in licking and sucking. I nearly came off the bed grabbing his hair as pleasure rode through me. He kept going faster and faster adding his fingers into the mix. I grabbed his hair to pull him closer and simultaneously try to push him away because there was too much pleasure for me to handle. He kept going holding my hips down even as I begged him not sure if I was begging for him to stop or to continue. I felt tears run down my face at the feelings rushing through me, I didn't know if I could cum again so soon after the first. I felt him demand me to cum anyway, his voice vibrating on my clit, it was a rushing feeling that was totally overwhelming as I came. I gave a little sob as Derek moved back up to me capturing my mouth in a hungry kiss. The pads of his fingers brushed away my tears and he continued to plunder my mouth as he lined himself up to my entrance. He slowly slid inside of my spreading me wide around him.

I gasped into his mouth at the stretching, I hadn't thought about how much bigger his cock was then what I knew and I could feel the difference. He let his tongue delve farther into my mouth once he had access and started pumping into me. After I felt more familiar with his length inside me I started to lift my hips to meet him. Then he thrust into me harder and harder collecting my moans. I felt his thrusts get more sporadic and his fingers delved between us to stroke my clit again. He brought me closer with him cumming at the same time holding onto one another, Derek's teeth sinking right into my collarbone but not enough to break the skin. We both rode off the waves of pleasure as we climaxed and I felt silly at the tears running down my face again as I let the pleasure and the pain of a third orgasm fill me. I didn't even know that I could do that.

He gently kissed my tears away this time rubbing my lower stomach where I could feel him twitching inside of me. He slowly slid out and I could barely handle the feeling of loss at him removing himself. He laid on his back and gathered me to him to hold me close, I could hear the rapid beating of his heart and let it soothe me as I fell asleep exhausted from his ministrations.

00000000000000000000000

I woke up to someone running their hands through my hair gently. I groaned when I tried to move at the soreness between my legs. I felt Derek slide from under me, moving me to lay down next to him as he leaned over to kiss me. "Sore?" I could only nod as I nuzzled into his side. "Just need more practice," He told me "Right now,"

My eyes widened as he leaned down to kiss me. I placed my hand on his chest to hold him back "As much as I will probably appreciate your stamina later on down the road I don't think I can handle anymore tonight." He chuckled

"Do you trust me?"

"No." I deadpanned and he snarled a little caging me on the bed between his forearms. "Okay, sexually I might" I amended. With that, he scooped me up into his arms and took me into the bathroom and placed me on the counter. I hissed at how cold it was and didn't miss the smirk on Derek's face as he turned on the bath. I tilted my head watching him bend over practically drooling at the definition of his hips and I had the overwhelming urge to bite his butt like he had to me earlier.

Once he was satisfied with how warm it was he scooped me up and got into the bath with me. I immediately relaxed against Derek in the water even though it stung my sore pussy walls. I was content just lying there with him but he had other ideas. He started to massage my breasts carefully, gently tugging and releasing. I decided to let that go and enjoy it until he started running his hand over my pussy and I groaned "Really Derek I don't think I could cum a fourth time" he chuckled and told me to trust him. He went about gently touching me barely running his hands over my clit and then slipping only one digit into me. I was surprised at how full I felt with just this and the water pressing down on me. It hurt a little but it was slowly easing as he continued. When I felt like I was about to orgasm he stopped and I grumbled at him.

Derek easily flipped me to face him my legs settling on either side of him. He began to touch me again, "Now ride me" he ordered. I glared at him for telling me what to do but I was really horny now so I grabbed his shoulders for support and slowly slid onto his cock. We both groaned at the sensation, my eyes rolling to the back of my head as once again the pressure helped make my pussy feel full. I was a little awkward at first figuring out a good rhythm to slide up and down on him. Once I found it, it was pretty quick that we both orgasmed. I sighed and leaned into him with him still inside of me.

"I think I want you inside of me all the time," I breathed into his ear.

"Does that mean you're not leaving me for Stilinski?"

I pulled back a little forgetting all about that "I don't know," I told him honestly. It is confusing.

"I guess I'll just have to keep convincing you," He told me seriously as he picked me up with him still inside me to get out of the tub "or else you're going to feel this all the time," He whispered darkly in my ear and pulled out of me quickly. I whimpered at the loss just wanting his warm heat inside of me again. He dried me off with a towel and helped me get dressed. "It's almost midnight, you have school in the morning,"

With that he ushered me out of the Depot and back to the gym to grab my car. After I lay in my bed alone and wished he had come with me.


	10. Dancing with Danger

Disclaimer: I do not own teen wolf.

Note: I have of course changed the timeline slightly only because all of season 2 happens in about two weeks and I feel that isn't enough time for things to really play out.

Note 2: I only posted because I got my first review! Granted it was only about updating and not if they actually liked the story but progress!

0000000000000000000000000000

Monday morning had me cranky from tossing and turning all night thinking about the mess I had gotten myself into. I decided to work off some of my frustration by jogging to school instead of driving. I got to school in just enough time to smack Stiles upside the head for telling Matt rudely "Hey, do you want to know the truth, Matt? Your little bump on the head is about this high on our list of problems right now"  
He jumped and started to protest when he saw me.

"Not another word," I told him and then turned to Matt "I'm sorry I get it, the hospital had to hold me overnight," I told him even though I had really only been passed out for that long and not in the hospital.

"Jackson hit you too?" He said shocked. I looked at him blankly and saw both Scott and Stiles frantically shaking their heads. I realized what the alibi must have been and reminded myself to hit both of them again.

"Uh no. When you guys got into it for whatever reason you guys knocked a bookshelf over and it landed on top of me." I lied "I cracked three ribs," which wasn't a lie. Scott and Stiles looked impressed.

Matt got close to me and put his hand on my arm "Oh gosh I should be asking you if you're okay,"

"I'm fine I'm fine!" I told him "I do have to go talk to the nurse about taking my pain medication this week though so I have to go," I lied again and hurried away ignoring the conversation continuing behind me.

000000000000000000000000000

There were three more deaths because of the Kanima by Wednesday. All of us were pretty frustrated by the late nights we were pulling trying to protect people that we got to too late. So Wednesday night when Scott called for everyone to meet at the Depot to plan all of us got there early hoping there was some change. Scott told us that he had followed Jackson to a warehouse and had found out about the underground Rave going on Friday. Then he mentioned that he talked to Matt and that they weren't selling tickets anymore, and they needed to be there.

I coughed a little "uh well I'll be there," I told them a little sheepishly since I realized I hadn't said anything about going on a date.

"What how did you get tickets? How'd you even know there's a rave? You're the new kid!" Stiles sputtered

"So here's the thing," I said hesitantly "I accidentally agreed to go on a date with Matt and he got us tickets."

Stiles looked pretty upset by my revelation and Scott looked happy. "Well, that's one less thing to worry about!" He said oblivious to Stiles' suddenly dark mood "Deaton thinks that mountain ash will affect both the Kanima and who is controlling him. Stiles is the only human besides Allison so he'll be making the mountain ash line and all of us besides Derek and Boyd will be trapped inside until we find them. We've got this."

As they continued discussing things I walked over to Stiles "Hey" I said softly. He didn't really reply but did look at me "I swear I had no idea I was agreeing to a date. One second he was mentioning there is a rave and that he could get me a ticket if I wanted one. Then he was saying he couldn't wait and…..yeah" I trailed off

He looked at me and sighed "It isn't like were exclusively dating, you can go out with whoever you want,"

"Well I didn't want to go with him, I trust your instincts and if you say you don't trust him then I don't either even though he's been nothing but nice to me. It's better if I keep on an eye on him anyway."

He nodded and put a hesitant hand on my waist "Be careful" he told me and I leaned up to kiss his cheek ignoring the glare Derek was throwing at us.

0000000000000000000000000

It's the night of the rave and Allison is coming over to get ready even though we were taking separate cars. I heard my doorbell ring and ran downstairs to let her in and froze when I opened the door

"No. No nononono," I whispered in horror at what was on my doorstep

"What is it that bad?" Allison asked brown eyes wide

"Is that a cardigan?" I hissed at her eyes narrowed

"It's cold!" she defended "When did you turn into Lydia?"

I pointed my finger at her "That is coming off! This is a rave not a visit with you 90-year-old grandma at mass!" I grabbed her hand and dragged her upstairs. "Listen I get it, you're going out with some rando jock so your mom doesn't cut off your boyfriend's dick, I understand. No one is going to believe that if you are dressing like a nun!" I practically ripped the yellow cardigan off of her. Luckily she had a cute grey button-up tank top under it and I opened two buttons at the top. "There still conservative but hot,"

She looked at herself in the mirror "Okay I can handle this. Well, what are you wearing then?" I just grinned and walked behind an antique folding room divider, I love random stuff.

"Are you wearing that as your makeup?" I called out to her as I changed.

"Is something wrong with it?"

"No just very vanilla but if this is your first rave you'll totally get away with it"

"This isn't your first?"

"Nope," Is all I said before I came out and she gawked. I did feel pretty hot for once. I was wearing a bright blue lace body suit that plunged down to my bellybutton, black booty shorts that didn't quite cover everything, and fishnet stockings that had tiny rhinestones on them. I finished the outfit with a black choker, silver bangles and black ankle boots.

"I think you could almost turn me," she gulped and I laughed really hard.

"Alright I'll let the make-up go but we have to change your hair just a tad." She looked resigned so I took some of her hair out of her bun, made it messier and had more pieces fall out in curls. She nodded in approval as I plugged in my straightener.

"Since you fixed my look, do you want me to start on your hair?"

"That would be perfect!" I told her as I got makeup ready, I usually don't wear any but I love rave makeup. I added some false eyelashes, not too much just a bit. Then I did dramatic eyeshadow that matched my eyes and bodysuit, tiny rhinestones under my eyes, a Bindi rhinestone between my eyebrows, minimal blush, and finally matte nude lipstick. Allison kept looking at me and looking away concentrating on my hair. "What?"

"I've just never seen someone dress up like that," she told me

"Raves are the times I really let loose and go out of my comfort zone," I told her taking one side of my straightened hair and cornrowing it back into three pieces, the rest floated around me looking longer because I had no curls.

"Oh you look like you're in your comfort zone," she assured me "If I was Matt I would be dying,"

"Well, it isn't for him, if I was going alone it would be even better,"

"You're giving him a ride right?"

"Only home, he said his tire blew out today but one of his friends was giving him a ride there. Ha apologized a ton like he was useless." She laughed

"He probably just wanted to impress you,"

"What about you?" I asked her "You just driving on your own?"

"Yeah didn't want to give him the wrong idea either way," she told me glumly "I can't believe Scott told me to go out with someone else and kiss someone else!"

I sighed "Guys are idiots, he loves you though like a lot. I can practically smell it radiating off of him all day," She gave me a tiny smile and we walked downstairs to leave.

"Thank you, I am so glad you came to our school. You are definitely one of the best friends I ever had." She told me quietly as she hugged me

"You to Ally"

000000000000000000000

I was dancing in the warehouse when I saw Matt come in, I made my way over to him while he was still scanning the crowd. I giggled when I was close to him and he still didn't really see me.

"Matt!" I called to him laughing.

His eyes widened when he recognized me. I had to lean forward to hear him because he was stuttering so much. I decided to ignore whatever it was and grabbed his hand. I pulled him through the crowd winking at Isaac and Erica who were staring at me open-mouthed. When I got to a good place where you could feel the music I let him go and threw my hands up in the air to dance. He was moving a little but was mostly just staring at me. I grabbed his hands placing them on my waist as I continued to move, I could see his adams apple bob up and down and when I got pushed into him by the crowd I could feel how hard he was. He looked embarrassed but I just grinned and ignored it.

Once I got a text from the boys saying they were here I told Matt I had to go to the bathroom real quick so I could go meet them. I ran outside and found them with Stiles saying how much he hated the plan. As soon as they saw me both of their jaws dropped and Scott looked away like I was naked. I had to admit I was loving everyone's reactions. Just then Scott flipped out "Not here!" and ran off.

I grinned at Stiles and walked up to him closing his mouth with my hand, he grabbed it and pulled me so my chest was touching his. He looked down at me, eyes slightly glassy and lips parted I started to feel heat between my legs just at the way he was looking at me. "You don't know how much I hate that you're here with him, looking like this," He whispered hoarsely. I pressed myself closer to him and touched our foreheads together. "I also hate to say this, but can you keep him distracted?" when I looked startled and like I was going to pull away he held me against him tighter "I don't trust him and he really is on the top of my list for being the Kanima's master. As much as I don't want you to get hurt I know you can handle yourself."

There's nothing I love more than a guy trusting me to take care of myself, so to thank him I pressed myself up and began to kiss him. I was surprised when he took control quickly picking me up and placing me on the open trunk of his jeep and kissing me back roughly. I wished he had more hair so I could tangle my hands in it but pulling him forward by his shoulders would have to do. We made out for who knows how long before he pulled back and sighed. "I have to make this barrier, maybe we can continue this later?" he asked me regretfully. I groaned but nodded pulling his face back for one more kiss.

As I walked away I heard him cursing "fucking Kanima, fucking killers, and magic fairy dust, fuck," I giggled knowing he would be just fine. Now I had to go distract Matt.

Everything was going well until Jackson showed up, Matt seemed to get distracted at the same time so I pulled him closer practically grinding on him to get his attention back to me. He looked down at me surprised because up till then I had been keeping a reasonable distance. I could practically see him pant when I turned around my back to his front moving my hips up and down on him. He sort of just stood there for a second until I brought his hands to my hips and arched back so I could tangle my hands in his hair. I felt a moan ripple through him and we danced like that for a bit. He tensed up when Jackson got taken down by Erica and Isaac, Stiles passing us and looking like he wanted to kill Matt. So I pulled Matts head forward and turned my lips to his ear "show me how you want me to move," I moaned in his ear like I wanted him to be the one dancing with me instead of Stiles. I felt his hands spasm on my hips and then he began rocking me so that I was rubbing my ass on his tented jeans. Then he forcibly turned me around and put his leg in-between mine. Understanding what he wanted I started rubbing on him like I was getting off on this and made sure my neck was open for him to suckle on. I'd say I was distracting him pretty freaking well.

Once Jackson got out though I couldn't continue the charade, I was too worried. So I pulled a little away from Matt who was looking at me with heavy-lidded eyes. He looked disappointed but shouted over the music "Do you want a drink?"

I nodded my head and started to walk over to the wall when I ran into someone, Harris. We looked equally surprised to see each other his eyes roaming over me before telling me "She's 21." And grabbed his date's hand "I told you I'd see a student here." I shook it off and made my way to a seat frantically texting everyone for an update, and to see if we had caught Jackson.

"You're having a good time, right?" Matt asked me handing me a drink

"Yeah, a great time. Just worrying about some stuff… I feeling like I keep messing up. You ever feel that way?"

"No, unlike the rest of humanity, I'm perfect." I laughed almost spilling my drink and he grinned at me, I really hope he wasn't a killer. Suddenly Matt leaned forward and kissed me. I was shocked so I let him continue for a bit before I gently pulled away.

"Uh - I'm - I'm sorry. That - that was - that was a huge mistake. I'm - I'm sorry." He stuttered out

"No, it's okay, it's okay. It's just…one of those messing up bits is I sort of like Stiles too," I told him letting him think there was some hope for us too. He looked a little relieved. "Hey, do you mind if I take you home? I'm starting to get a headache," I told him. He nodded and took my hand pulling me through the crowd and to the parking lot.

00000000000000000 10 B0000000000

Note: I have an alternate scene to this on my page that is pure smut for those of you who are more into that then the storyline.

000000000000000

When we pulled up to Matt's house I was feeling pretty tired so when Matt invited me inside I politely declined.

"So, um, about that incredibly bad idea I had."

I grinned at him "You mean the kiss?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Don't worry about it. I don't think it was that bad of an idea,"

"For real?"

"Definitely. I just happen to be crushing on someone else too" No need to mention that I liked two other guys way more, although he was cute and funny and I could see myself going for him maybe last year.

"So what's going on with you and Stiles? Are you guys- you guys going to date?"

I smiled at him "There's nothing definite. Would you understand if I said it was complicated?"

"Not really. But I'll try. I'm not giving up though." He said confidentially "I had a good night tonight." He leaned forward and kissed my cheek, then got out of my car. I was about to leave when I noticed his bag and pulled it up on the seat, his camera falling out. I figured I'd look at it for a second and then go take it back to him. I smiled as I flipped through goofy lacrosse photos then I went too far and realized there were pictures of me…tons of them. When I was at school, with my friends, at home, getting dressed, it went on and on. I even saw a picture from when Stiles and I were hanging out at his house, we were both laughing as he threw corn nuts into my mouth. I felt sick suddenly the relatively good mood I was in had vanished. There was a rap on my window and I jumped looking out guiltily.

'Open the window.' Matt mouthed at me unamused. I rolled it down slightly "Heh. Forgot my bag."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Some good pictures in there, don't you think?"

"Yeah, the lacrosse ones are amazing. You're really talented. I was - I was really impressed." I know I am good at the whole supernatural thing and don't get scared of much but someone stalking me and not realizing it is a whole other thing.

"There is a good candid of you in there too."

As if I didn't know "Really?"

"You can see some of the others if you'd like. I mean, this - This tiny little screen doesn't really do it justice, but, uh, I could show you some on my computer."

"Oh, I would totally like that, but maybe another night."

"Well, just for a few minutes."

I was getting a really bad feeling "It's getting kind of late."

"It's the weekend."

"I know, but I - You know, I"

"And it's spring break. I mean, you don't have a thing going on tomorrow. Do you?"

"I should really get going."

"You sure? Actually, I'd love to get a picture of you now. That outfit shows so much personality, you're….stunning"

"I'm sure. That I have to go I mean"

He sighed his face looked disappointed and angry like he was going to be forced to do something. "Okay." I peeled out in my rush to get away from him but didn't dare look back.


	11. Crushes and Creeps

Shout out: Thank you to wolfgirl442 who was the first person to comment and tell me whether or not this story was okay!

Note: This is sort of a filler chapter before the big police station showdown, but still important.

-Reminder if you want me to write about something specific even if it isn't with my main character feel free to ask.

00000000000000000000000000

"Clear your schedule. This could take a while." Lydia told Allison and I opening up several shopping bags.

"How many outfits do you plan on wearing tonight?" Ally asked Lydia as she began pulling dress after dress out of the bags.

"It's my birthday party. I'm thinking host dress, evening dress, then, mm, after - hours casual." She said tilting her head to contemplate one of them.

"I noticed that you didn't send out any invites."

Lydia's jaw visibly clenched "It's the biggest party of the year, Allison. Everyone knows."

"I was wondering if maybe this year things, you know, might be different."

"Why would anything be different?"

"Just 'cause things have been off lately. Things and people. Like Jackson." Real smooth Ally real smooth I snorted

"What do you care about Jackson?"

"Do you know if he's coming tonight?" "Everyone's coming. This one's American rag." Oh gosh, that's ugly "Mm, I love it. For me, not you. This one's material girl. It's for you."

Allison's mom stepped in asking to see her and she declined. I could tell something was wrong but she was hard to read so I let it go. Plus her mom sort of terrified me.

I finally decided to speak up "So uh….why am I here? I hadn't realized I was so inner circle that I would be in on a strategy meeting of Lydia Martins."

She gave an airy laugh "Well you are one of the only people who doesn't purposely ignore me these days, that makes you potential bestie material," said as an obvious barb towards Ally who visibly flinched. "Now what about this for you?" she asked holding up a floral print white dress

"No offense Lyd's but none of those are my style. I have one at home you will approve of" I didn't want to make her mad but I hated most of the dresses she had held up.

Lydia narrowed her eyes at me "No black, no maxi's, heels, and for goodness sake put on visible makeup!" she demanded. I rolled my eyes and saluted plopping on Ally's bed while they talked back and forth about tonight. Finally, Lydia scooped up her stuff, told us goodbye and that we had better not be late or we'd face her wrath.

Once she left I turned to Ally "For a human she sure is terrifying," I told her and we both burst into giggles.

"Do you want to get ready together again? It was so great doing that last time, I finally feel like I am getting to know you and that we are becoming great friends."

I had to smile "I feel the same way." I clapped "Alright I have to go home to grab the dress, do you want me to come back here and we can go together?"

"Actually would you mind if we just got ready at your house? I am trying to avoid my parents a little." I told her it was no problem and we decided to take my car since I don't drink.

00000000000

"Hey Ally, can I tell you something?" I asked her nervously as we got dressed on different sides of my room divider. "It's about last night"

"Sure but if you're going to tell me you made out with Scott then just know I threatened Lydia with my bow when she did,"

"She did what?" I gasped

She laughed "I'll tell you about it after you tell me about last night," So I did. I told her how I actually had a pretty great time with Matt despite having to distract him all night, and how I thought things were good between us until I saw the photos on his camera.

At this point, we were both dressed and we had moved to my bed to chat. She looked appalled at what I was telling her. "I know I shouldn't be scared, I am kickass, supernatural and all of that….but it makes me so nervous that I didn't know that this kid has been following me. How could I not know?"

"Well, you thought he was your friend. Did you talk to him or just leave?"

"We skirted around the subject, but maybe I should confront him. I have no idea," I told her running my hands through my hair in frustration.

"Just don't go anywhere with him alone, and worst case scenario I tell my dad and he goes and threatens him with some of our many weapons," We both laughed at that and the mood was instantly lighter. "Oh if we don't head out now she is going to murder us!" We both hightailed it to the car and headed to Lydia's.

0000000000000000

"For Lydia," Allison said sighing and we clasped hands like we were marching to our doom. Some kids ran past us yelling and we both jumped and laughed at our nervousness. As we walked to the door I saw Stiles frantically trying to get a huge box through the door.

"Happy Birthday! Yeah! Coming in. Oh, whoa. Can't. Okay. You know you don't - can you just grab that side, maybe?" Lydia decided to ignore him and stressed drinking the punch. I was a little jealous that he was so obviously wanting her attention but I wanted to help too so I pushed the box a little causing him to almost fall through the doorway. "Haha, thanks….Arielle" He looked at me a little nervously but I just smiled and headed out to the backyard where everyone was supposed to be.

The music was pretty loud so I didn't really hear what Scott and Stiles were talking about but I caught one part "I figured out it has something to do with water. You know, the fact that all the victims were on the swim team, the way the Kanima reacted around the pool." Smart Stiles, I thought approvingly. Ally and I walked over to the boys so she could hear what was happening too.

"So whoever's controlling the Kanima really hates the swim team?" Scott asked

"Hated the swim team. Specifically, the 2006 swim team. So it could be another teacher. Maybe like a student back then. I mean, who are we missing though? What haven't we thought of?"

Allison broke into the conversation "Uh, Jackson's not here."

Stiles looked a little grumpy "Yeah, no one's here." Scott suggested it was early "Or maybe nobody's coming because Lydia's turned into the town whack job."

"Well, we have to do something, because we've completely ignored her for the past three weeks." Ally said clearly feeling guilty, most likely for what Lydia has said earlier.

I felt a pang in my chest when Scott mentioned: "She's completely ignored Stiles the past ten years."

"I prefer to think of it as me not having been on her radar yet." Stiles said then whipped his head towards me "Not that I am necessarily still wanting to be on her radar in that way" I just nodded, honestly he doesn't owe me anything I was having sex with the person he hates most just a week ago. If anyone should be feeling guilt it's me.

"We don't owe her a party," Scott said like he was annoyed with the conversation.

Ally asked "What about the chance to get back to normal? She wouldn't be the town whackjob if it wasn't for us." She pleaded

"I guess I could use my co-captain status to get the lacrosse team here." Scott sighed

"Yeah, I also know some people who can get this thing going. Like, really going." Stiles said mysteriously enough that Allison had to ask who? "I met them the other night. Let's just say they know how to party."

"Well I don't know anyone else but Ma-" I choked on the word "I don't really know anyone else so I am taking Allison and we are going to go dance," She looked at me appreciatively that I was getting her out of this awkward situation. I just worked on enjoying myself as much as I could and ignored the conversation the guys were having. "Jackson's here," I told her when I finally spotted him.

"So is Matt," she whispered and moved me so I could see, and I ducked a little when he saw me. Lydia came over to us again and refilled Allison's punch and when I tried to decline she ignored me and gave me one anyway. I raised it to my lips and tried to pretend to drink but she moved it up so I had to drink or spill it all over myself. _This better not have alcohol in it._

When Matt head my way I squeezed Ally's hand and walked into the house motioning for Matt to follow me. We went to a quiet room "You have two minutes," I told him and shook my head when he started to close the doors.

"Just one so I can hear you better," he said raising his hands in surrender. "Okay. Uh, right. So I know I took some pictures of you that I should've told you about. But is it really that bad that - that I think you're beautiful - and I think you should be the subject of a perfect photograph?"

"Um, Matt, some of those pictures I - I don't even know how you took them," I told him already frustrated.

"Telephoto lens. I mean, come on, Arielle. Photographers call them candid's."

"Well, police officers call it stalking." I immediately regretted it. I don't want to make him angry, and he was one of the first friends I made. He made it really clear he didn't want to be just friends right from the beginning.

"Stalking. So I'm - I'm a stalker now. That's - is that it? You - you think my bedroom is wallpapered with your photos. You think I'm the kind of guy that's gonna say something like, "well, if I can't have her, no one can." Well, you know what? Get over yourself, because there's another pretty girl walking through the room every five minutes." He looked like he instantly regretted what he had said too, but now I was angry.

"Well, then, all you have to do is wait another three. Good luck." I went to stomp off but he grabbed me

"Arielle, wait." At the same moment I stumbled and he reached out with his other arm to steady me. I instantly flipped him onto the ground.

"What is the matter with you?" He asked a little angrily.

"I told you I would break your nose if you ever grabbed me again, feel lucky I didn't resort to that." I told him and started to walk away then decided to turn back and look at him "I'm sorry, a little, okay not really. I still want to be friends though, just friends. No more creepy photographs without my permission." I felt better about that and walked away quickly, not waiting for his reply.

I stepped onto the patio and felt slightly dizzy. I looked up and everyone at the party was freaking out in some way. I saw Scott trying to get to Stiles who sat on the ground with tears in his eyes. I rushed as fast as I could to them while being dizzy. When I got there a girl behind the boys took Stiles and dunked him underwater for a second and then pulled him out asking how he felt.

"Like I might have to revisit my policy on hitting a girl." He said abruptly and I felt relieved, normal Stiles.

"He's sober." The girl told us. I reached out a hand and told her thank you.

Allison came running up to me ignoring the guys "Arielle! I just got a text saying there's an emergency, can I-"  
"Of course!" I said before she could ask and tossed her the keys. She went running and I quickly lost sight of her. I hope she was okay to drive because with how my vision was blurring I definitely was not up to the task. We all split up looking for Lydia when I saw people getting thrown into the pool.

"Hey no, no!" I heard someone say as they were dragged towards the pool. I recognized Matt and I fought to get through the crowd "stop, guys! I can't swim!"

"Matt!" I called out "Guys let him go! Stop!"

They didn't listen as he cried out "I can't swim! I can't - I can't" I had almost reached him when one of the stupid boys from the lacrosse team grabbed me around the waist and held me back. Then Matt was in the pool.

"Matt!" I yelled out watching him struggle and I smashed my heel into the guy's toes and threw myself at the edge of the pool to grab him when an arm beat me to it and dragged him up out. I scrambled upright when he shouted at everyone. I threw myself at him hugging him and then stepped back holding his face to look at him 'Are you okay? I am so sorry I didn't get there in time," I had felt his fear and I hadn't wanted him to feel that.

His eyes softened when he looked at me but when he looked up over my shoulder his whole body tensed and glared murderously at someone behind me. He gently reached up and unclasped my hand from his face, and then walked away quickly I went to follow him when sirens broke out and I lost track of him.

Stiles found me then and pulled me close and kissed my forehead, he must have noticed my shaking. Scott and I need to go, will you be okay" I was a little confused but nodded "I promise that I'll be back as soon as I can I just need to go talk to my dad real quick."


	12. Disaster and Death

Note: Super excited for this chapter but warning for violence, sexual and otherwise. Hope you guys are enjoying it!

0000000000000000000000000

I flopped on my bed exhausted after getting dropped off by the girl Danielle who had dunked Stiles in the water. I was pretty tired and my ankles hurt, damn Lydia and here heels requirement. As I took off my heels my phone rang "yeah?" I said into the receiver.

"Arielle, Scott and I are outside were going to the station, hurry." Then he hung up. I looked at it surprised and I was a little angry as I grabbed some flats knowing they weren't giving me time to change if the horn honking every two seconds was any indicator. On the way there they explained that they think that the killer is really Matt and partly convinced the ex-Sherriff of this as long as they found proof at the station. My heart hurt a little wondering how Matt had become a killer, and how had I not really looked into it even though I trusted Stiles' instincts. I guess I just didn't want it to be true.

We all shuffled our way into the station when Mr. Stilinksi convinced the officer to let us all into the evidence room. Immediately the boys started rifting through it all, Stiles obviously in his element. They were all talking, something about killing the pregnant girl, himself and staff seeing him. "All right, just keep going. Look, he had to have passed one of the cameras on that floor to get to Jessica, okay? He's gotta be on the footage somewhere."

I focused and looked closer at the tapes with them "Oh, hold on, stop! Did you see that? Scroll back." Scott told Mr. Stilinski

"That's him! That's Matt!" Stiles said excitedly

"All I see is the back of someone's head." They argued back and forth about it not being real evidence while Scott scrolled through the tapes.

Stiles stopped him "There he is! Look, he's talking to someone."

"He's talking to my mom," Scott said and called her and confirmed that it was Matt via a picture. Things were moving too fast for me to feel like any help.

The Sherriff finally looked on board and excited "We've got shoe prints alongside the tire tracks at the trailer site."

"And if they match, that puts Matt at the scene of three murders. The trailer, the hospital, and the rave." Said Stiles

"Actually, four. A credit card receipt for an oil change was signed by Matt at the garage where the mechanic was killed." At this I gulped, I can't believe this kid I know is a killer

"When?"

"A couple hours before you got there."

"All right, dad, if one's an incident, two's a coincidence, and three's a pattern, what's four?"

"Four's enough for a warrant. Scott, call your mom back, see how quick she can get here. If I can get an official ID, I can get a search warrant. Stiles, go to the front desk. Tell them to let Scott's mom in when she gets here."

I got up at this "I'll do it, I need to feel like I am doing something," I told them then rushed to the front "Hello?" I called out when I didn't see anyone. I may not spend much time in police stations but I don't think it is normal for the front desk to be empty. I walked around to see if someone was through the door behind it but stopped in my tracks when I saw the bloody body of the nice officer who let us in. Tears threatened to fall, I noticed her gun was gone and turned around to go call for help when I saw the barrel of the missing gun pointed right at my head. Matt looked at me through his own tears and shrugged at me guiltily.

He grabbed my arm and spun me around so he was holding me across the shoulders with one arm and had the gun pointed loosely in the direction of my head. Fear seared through me as we started moving to the office, I don't know about other supernatural creatures but I sure as hell couldn't heal from a bullet to the head.

I could hear Scott "She's on her way here." When he didn't get an answer he asked "Sheriff?" Then followed his line of vision to me trembling in the doorway.

"Arielle?" Stiles asked softly stepping forward, then stopping as Matt stepped up behind me and took me in his arms again.

The Sherriff held out his hand in a surrender motion. "Matt? It's Matt, right? Matt, whatever's going on, I guarantee you there's a solution that doesn't involve a gun." He was probably referring to it being pressed against my temple. I felt my chest rising and falling rapidly as I tried to stare straight ahead and not move.

"You know, it's funny you say that because I don't think you're aware of just how right you are." He said as he rubbed my bare arm with his hand like he was trying to reassure me, which is not really happening for me. Stiles and Scott looked at each other in panic at his words knowing the Kanima was somewhere nearby.

"I know you don't wanna hurt people."

"Actually, I wanna hurt a lot of people. You three weren't on my list, but I could be persuaded. And one way is to try dialing somebody on your cell phone like McCall is doing. That - that could definitely get someone hurt." He snarled as Scott removed his hand like he was burned. I whimpered when Matt shoved the barrel into my temple harshly as an obvious threat "Everyone. Now!" The Sherriff nodded at the boys to do what they were told and Matt turned his head to nuzzle behind my ear "I'm not too worried about you Arielle, you can't hide much under that dress," Stiles clenched his fists in anger and the Sherriff looked a little sick as his hand travelled up my thigh. I didn't react, just looked straight ahead and tried to remember to breathe.

He led us to the cells where he ordered Stiles to cuff his dad "Tighter." Matt ordered when it was obvious Stiles was trying to keep it loose. His jaw clenched.

"Do what he says, Stiles."

"And hand me the other cuffs," Matt told him, Stiles did as he asked and then he and Scott protested when he shoved me against the wall and cuffed my hands behind me. I felt my breath shorten even more at the restraints. Matt smiled at me and tilted my face so I would look him in the eyes "I wouldn't do this if I thought you'd be a good girl. Sometimes you're too brave for your own good, and I know you can do some damage," was he trying to compliment me right now?

He pushed me forward until Scott looked down a hallway and stopped. "What, are you gonna kill everyone in here?" Scott asked angrily

"No, that's what Jackson's for. I just think about killing them, and he does it." Matt said smugly leaning against the wall like this was just a casual conversation and there weren't three dead bodies ripped apart just feet away from us.

00000000000000000000000000

I watched as the boys shredded and deleted all the evidence that Matt was ever involved in the killings. He sat comfortably on a leather chair with me on his lap and stroking my hair as he watched them do as he asked. I sat rigidly with my hands behind my back despite him apparently trying to get me more comfortable or intimidate me more. I'm not really sure which.

"Deleted. And we're done. All right, so, Matt, since all the people you brutally murdered deserved it because they killed you first - whatever that means-" Stiles said in an exasperated tone "I think we're good here, right? So you just let Arielle go, I'll get my dad, and we'll go, you know? You continue on the whole vengeance thing. Enjoy the Kanima." He was trying to be flippant and not notice the petting going on in front of him. Like I'm a damn cat.

Tires ran over gravel outside.

"Sounds like your mom's here, McCall."

The boys winced as one "Matt, don't do this. When she comes to the door, I'll just tell her to leave. I'll tell her we didn't find anything. Please, Matt." Matt seemed annoyed by the begging and stopped playing with my hair which almost scared me more.

"If you don't move - now, I'm gonna kill Stiles first, and then your mom." He got up from the chair and nuzzled into me again, reassuring himself. We walked to the door and Matt ordered Scott to open it.

"Please."

"Open. The. Door." He yanked on my cuffs hard which earned a painful yelp from me at the metal digging into my wrists, then he pressed the gun to my head for emphasis.

Scott gulped and turned the nob the relaxed when he saw who was outside. "Oh, thank God."

"Derek!" I called out in relief knowing that we had back up. He was too still though, and when he collapsed into a heap dread broke out and spread through my body making my whole being feel heavy. Jackson.

Matt loosened his grip on me slightly so he could get a closer look at the guy on the floor. I saw Derek's eyes shift to me and down to the cuffs and then he focused on Scott, trying to ignore my presence "This is the one controlling him? This kid?"

Matt darkly chuckled "Well, Derek, not everyone's lucky enough to be a big, bad werewolf. Oh, yeah, that's - that's right. I've learned a few things lately. Werewolves, hunters, Kanimas. It's like a frickin' Halloween party every full moon. Except for you, Stiles. What do you turn into?" He asked pulling me close again and twisting the cuffs so I had to lean against him to avoid the most pain.

Stiles' nostrils flared "Abominable snowman. But, uh, it's more of, like, a wintertime thing, you know, seasonal." Despite the situation my lips twitched up, leave it to Stiles. I felt Matt tilt his head in his direction and then the Kanima swiped his claws against the back of Stiles' neck.

I tried to move forward as Scott yelled out in protest and then there was Stiles "You bitch." I was yanked back so hard I felt my skin tear a little and I cried out for the first time in real pain.

I heard Derek snarl at my cry and then hiss "Get him off of me." I looked over through watery eyes, Stiles was lying on top of Derek and in any other situation it would be hilarious but a light trickle of blood was making its way down my wrists and Matt had grabbed a fistful of my hair so he could turn me to face him. He looked down at them smiling.

"Oh, I don't know, Derek. I think you two make a pretty good pair. It must kinda suck, though, to have all that power taken away from you with just a little cut too the back of the neck. I bet you're not used to feeling this helpless."

"Still got some teeth. Why don't you get down here a little closer, huh? We'll see how helpless I am."

"Yeah, bitch." I heard Stiles say

Matt sighed like he was so above all of this and turned to me ignoring everyone else. "I think I need to calm down," he told me like we were in the middle of a conversation and then he pulled my head forward to kiss me. I struggled for a second and then he yanked my hair back causing me to cry out again which opened my mouth for him to kiss more soundly. He stopped when he heard tires on gravel again. He sighed and pressed our foreheads together as if everyone kept interrupting intimate moments between us, then he got back to business. "Is that her? Do what I tell you to and I won't hurt her. I won't even let Jackson near her."

"Scott, don't trust him!" Yelled Stiles

Matt pushed me into the wall causing me to fall since I couldn't catch myself. He ripped Stiles off Derek and stepped on Stiles' neck restricting his breathing. Tears welled up in his eyes as he struggled to breathe. "This work better for ya?" He snarled and I was fed up. It probably wasn't my smartest move but I threw myself at Matt shoving him off Stiles. I landed on top of him and head-butt him right in the nose, all the sudden I was being dragged back kicking and yelling with the Kanima's tail wrapped around my throat and Scott being held in place by the threat of its claws.

Matt swiped at his nose angrily and came over to me. He looked like he was trying to calm himself down, he ran his hand through my hair and then gripped it harshly "I get it, Arielle, I get it. You told me you had a crush on him and I was hurting him so you did what you had to do," he said nodding understandingly and then punched me in the stomach causing me to lean forward in pain. He kept going till I was on the ground and he gave me one more kick. The boys were all yelling at him and he rubbed his head tiredly.

"Okay, okay I am sorry baby," he said crouching down so he could stroke my arm "I did tell you, you were too brave for your own good. Now, what can I do to keep you from interfering." He contemplated as he looked down at me then he leaned forward and ripped my dress at the chest a little bit and ran a finger along the outside of my cleavage delicately. He looked wickedly at the boys and then laid between my legs leaning down to kiss me. "How about this Arielle," he said as he stroked up my thighs "you try anything like that again and I'll take you in front of your friends." The guys all snarled again and Matt got off of me "Now where was I? oh right."

He again stepped on Stiles' throat pushing down even harder.

"Matt please!" I begged at the same time Scott was saying "Okay, just stop! Stop!"

Matt kept his foot on his throat "Then do what I tell you to."

"Okay. All right. Stop!"

"You, take 'em in there. You - with me." He told Scott and then reached down and yanked me upwards by the cuffs. I cried out when there was an audible pop as my right shoulder dislocated at the weird angle I had been pulled. I heard snarls from Derek and Scott and a gasp from Stiles. I was trembling hard from the mixture of pain, fear, and cold running through me as I was pressed to Matt once again. "So sorry love," Matt told me turning my face so he could kiss me "I'll fix that up when I am done with them," He murmured into my lips, I was too scared to move until he started to push me again.

The door opened and Melissa walked through it.

"Mom?" Scott called out

Melissa visibly sighed in relief when she heard his voice "You scared me, where is every-" She halted seeing a gun pointed at her son and then her eyes slid back to see me in obvious pain being held by the person with the gun.

"Mom, just do what he says. He promised he wouldn't hurt you." Scott tried to reassure her

"He's right," Matt said smugly and then lowered the gun to shoot Scott in the ribs. I sobbed and he held me tighter which twisted my dislocated arm more. "remember what I said," he said into my neck

I could hear the Sherriff yelling "Scott! Stiles! What happened? Arielle?"

Matt strode forward pushing me along "But I didn't say I wouldn't hurt you." Melissa tried to go to Scott and Matt pushed me away from him a little so he could snarl angrily "Back, back!" Melissa tried to hold it together and Scott held out his hand to stop her. "I said get back!" Melissa froze but called to Scott.

"Mom, do it. Please, mom."

"Get up, McCall." He said pointing the gun at Scott again

The Sheriff started to yell "Matt? Matt, listen to me-"

He was getting angrier "Shut - shut - shut up! Everybody shut the hell up! Now, get up, or I shoot her next!" Scott nodded and got up, Matt reached over and grabbed my good arm walking us to the cells and shoved me into a seat opposite of Mr. Stilinski.

"Please, he needs to see a doctor." She cried out "Arielle too!" I was surprised she could even think of me at a time like this.

Matt chuckled humorlessly "You think so? And Arielle is fine" he said casting a look towards me. At least I was better off than Scott until he healed.

The Sherriff snarled "Hey, hey, you listen to me!"

"It's all right. I'm okay." Scott interrupted him

Melissa sobbed even more "No, honey, you're not okay."

"It doesn't hurt, mom." He tried to reassure her

"'Cause that's the adrenaline, okay? Please, let me - let me just take a look at him, okay? I mean, I can help stop the bleeding."

He laughed in disbelief "They have no idea, do they?"

"Please. Let me just take a quick look. I"

"Shut - shut - shut - shut up! Lady, if you keep talking, I'm gonna put the next bullet through his head."

"Okay. Okay."

He looked even more agitated and came towards me angrily. I backed up as close to the wall as my arms would let me, closing my eyes. I felt his hands on my knees pulling me forward to the edge of the bench, he spread them a little so he could kneel between them again. I looked down when he rested his head on my chest tiredly. Maybe this was my chance to talk to him.

"Matt," I said softly, I could tell everyone was looking at us "Hey why don't we just leave? Alright? You and me, the evidence is destroyed and w-" my voice broke "we can go somewhere, anywhere you want."

He looked up at me slowly then reached out a finger to caress my cheek "I'm so sorry I hurt you," he whispered

I sobbed a little before reigning it back in. "I know you didn't mean to. Please, I just want to leave with you, right now." I told him trembling despite my brain shouting at my body to stop. He leaned forward and kissed me pressing himself against me hands lost underneath my dress, I forced myself to kiss him back gently. He pulled back and I looked at him hopefully.

"I can't just yet baby," he said regretfully. He stood up and faced Scott angrily.

I jumped up the best I could "Matt stop!" I called out, he froze and then went to the wall and grabbed another set of cuffs and duct tape and cuffing mine to the bars behind me. "Matt!" He crowded me into the bars angrily.

Matt reached down under my dress ripped off my underwear and I heard someone gasp but I couldn't focus on anything else. The piece was shoved into my mouth and while I gagged a heard the rip of the tape and had it put over my mouth.

"Sorry love, but what did I tell you?" he asked reaching to stroke my bare butt "I'll be back for you soon. Back to the front, McCall." He called over his shoulder still looking at me "Now no more outbursts or the whole family gets a show,"

Once they were gone Melissa and the Sherriff were calling out to me asking if I was okay. I think they were in slight shock at my treatment and how fast his emotions had changed. I still felt like gaging so I just nodded my head a little trying not to move anything too much. I tried to listen to the conversation and I mostly heard that Matt was now looking for the bestiary and was angry when it wasn't with us. I heard him hit Scott pretty hard and he came in and unlocked one of the pairs of cuffs and dragged me to where Scott was. He was holding onto me too tightly obviously trying to calm himself down. Then he told his the story of how he drowned getting angry at Scott for every little thing.

"I was taking some photos, and then, purely by accident, Lahey gets in one of the photos. I look down at the screen on my camera, and I just had this unbelievable rage that fills up inside of me, and I just - I look at him, and I - I wanna see him dead. And the next day, he actually was. You know, Einstein was right. Imagination is more important than knowledge. It was like something out of Greek mythology. Like - like the furies coming down to punish Orestes." Then he closed his eyes in rage "You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" he asked Scott.

"Was - was he the guy who stabbed out his eyes?"

"God, that's Oedipus, you dumbass!" Matt screamed holding the gun to Scotts head. Then he walked over to me and pulled me closer "but you know don't you" he said almost reverently "Beautiful and brilliant" he whispered into my cheek before turning around and yelling at Scott "The furies are deities of vengeance. Their tears ran of blood, and they had snakes for hair. If there was a crime that had gone unpunished, the furies would do the punishing. Jackson is my fury. You know, when I saw him the next night, it was like this bond had been cemented between the two of us. I knew he had killed Lahey for me, and I knew he would do it again. So I went to Tucker's garage. I even paid for an oil change. And guess what. He didn't even recognize me. So when he wasn't looking, I took a shot of him from my camera. And in a few hours, he was dead. So I took more pictures. All I had to do was take their picture - And Jackson would take their life,"

"Ha you know Arielle and I got into a fight last night, I was so angry I almost did something stupid." He told Scott "I almost tried to hurt or kill Stiles a couple times, he was far too close to her and I was losing hope. Then tonight…" he leaned forward to give me wet kisses on my neck "I heard her calling out to me at the pool, saw her fight to get to me, then stupid Matterson was holding her back from me as they threw me in. I was drowning again and the only ones who cared were Arielle and Jackson. When I was pulled out she was instantly there with me…and I knew she was ready to stop dicking around with other guys and be with me." He looked at me with so much emotion in his eyes, I guess he was going for loving, all I felt was the crazy radiating off of him. "She calmed me down, I was even just going to leave and let things be but I turned and there everyone was just staring at me in disgust as if I deserved to drown, you included Scott," he rested his lips on my ear murmuring "Don't worry baby Matheson is going to die to for touching you,"

Suddenly the lights went off and there were sirens. Matt was panicking and then there were gunshots. Matt tackled me down with him and my shoulder was jarred even more. I could barely see Scott but he was coming towards me. I shook my head at him and he nodded trusting me and took off. I couldn't see anything so when I felt arms around me I thrashed as best as I could but settled when I heard Derek "It's just me," He ran out and into a side hallway setting me down gently. He reached behind me snapping the cuffs in the middle. When I still didn't move much he looked at my arm. He didn't even warn me before snapping it back into place. I felt tears roll down my face and I gagged on the cloth in my mouth. He tried to take off the tape gently but it still hurt. Finally, he got it off and took the fabric out of my mouth. He was so upset when he saw what it was his eyes turned alpha red.

"Are you-"

"Don't even," I croaked "Go help," he hesitated and left. I worked on moving my arms since they were stiff. I knew I wouldn't be able to use the one that had been dislocated, it had been pulled too much and I could barely feel it. Everything else though seemed relatively okay. I probably looked a mess and I didn't know how much I'd be able to help in my condition but I had to try.

I stepped out and Derek was back "Just in case," He whispered and slammed his lips on mine running his hands through my tangled hair. Then he ran down the hallway. I looked up a little dazed at the dramatic kiss. I turned to go the opposite way, Matt was shaking angrily at the end of the hall.

I was frozen as he looked at me in anger and gave a disbelieving laugh "I can't believe I was worried about Stiles when that guy is after you," he told me walking forward and I was stumbling back. "Now Arielle I am afraid I'm going to have to punish you for that….little display," I turned and blindly ran as I heard Matt yelling my name.

00000000000000

The lights were still blinking and I fell into a room that looked to be mostly storage. I saw someone on the ground and I made my way over as quickly as possible. "Ally?" I whispered I knelt down next to her trying to figure out if she was hurt besides being paralyzed. Her eyes widened when she saw me "Hey I have to get you out of here. Matt's coming." I said trying to move her but my arm was nearly useless. I growled in frustration and gave a little sob when I was only able to move her a foot.

"It's okay, It's oka,y" Ally said trying to reassure me. I felt the swipe of claws against my neck and collapsed next to her on my side. "Oh no, Arielle?" She cried out. Matt stepped up over us and cocked his head looking down at us.

"What a pretty picture," he told us as he knelt down to turn me onto my back. He groaned when my dress rode up my thighs at the movement. "You know I had a crush on Allison," He told us looking her up and down "I mean who could blame me she is adorable, but she really wasn't nice to me and well she can be a real bitch sometimes" both Ally and I protested and he grabbed my face harshly with one hand "then you came, and I was…breathless around you. You were sweet, fiery, and intelligent and you _enjoyed_ being around me! Not to mention you are so fucking gorgeous." With each word, his hand travelled up my thigh. Thankfully his hand stilled before he got too far, distracted by a thought.

"You had to go and flirt with Stilinski, and that little display in the hall with Derek," He snarled gripping my inner thigh with his nails harshly causing me to gasp in pain. How can I feel it when I am supposed to be paralyzed? That's just stupid. "Remember how I said I'm not the kind of guy who would say something like, "well, if I can't have her, no one can." It's not totally true because, Arielle, if I can't have you, no one can!" He was shaking in anger and tried to calm down. "Now I'm giving you one more chance Arielle. Unfortunately, I am a man of my word and I did say I have to punish you and while I would love to take you right here I really wanted to do that in front of the guys, stake my claim. Ya know?" I could hear Allison start to cry at his words.

I told myself to struggle, to get away but I couldn't move and I sobbed in frustration. The kanima replaced Matt in front of me "break her wrist," he ordered "and maybe that pretty little collarbone of hers" I heard my wrist crack but didn't feel anything at first, I heard Allison take a ragged breath next to me. Fire slowly bloomed outward of my right wrist but the real pain happened when the kanima placed his clawed hand on my collarbone and started to press down slowly. I was pleading for Matt to stop long before my bone cracked but he wouldn't listen just watched as tears rolled down my eyes. I heard Ally calling my name in a sob but I felt tired from the stress of the night. My eyes closed even as I was being pulled up into the arms of the kanima, Matt walked up with an apology and kissed me, I offered no resistance, not that I could even if I wanted too.

As we walked I did feel my toes begin to twitch but consciousness was ebbing in and out and I couldn't explore the thought further. I was just able to see when Matt pistol whipped the Sherriff. I was laid out surprisingly gentle on the ground as the Kanima became distracted by Derek's growl. I was pulled up and forced to move on my feet which apparently weren't paralyzed anymore. I was too tired to pay attention to who had me or where we were going I just focused on the warm body forcing me to move.

I knew I was outside when I felt the cool air and then I was being shoved through a gate and towards a bridge when light illuminated us. Matt threw an arm up to block out the light and carefully let me collapse onto the ground. The light was still in my eyes but I was able to see someone throw him down to the river and drag him into the water. I gasped and tried to move, I knew what was coming, I still didn't want him to die. I cried in earnest as I saw him being held underwater and his movement ceasing. I forced myself up and stumbled down to the water shouting for them to stop. I splashed into the water grabbing onto his floating body sobbing as I tried to resuscitate him. I didn't pay attention to what was going on around me just trying to help him sobbing as nothing happened. He was dead.


	13. Winging It

Note: Sorry guys I was traveling out of the country with no real wifi for a while! Thank you for the feedback.

Note 2: If anyone would like to Beta that would be great I literally wrote this whole story within two weeks so I didn't really go over it again much. I honestly didn't think I'd actually post it!

Note 3: I hope you enjoy it. One more chapter before my season three story comes out!

000000000000000

A Deputy named Parrish told me later that he and his partner found me at daybreak still in the water holding Matt. I was hypothermic, my wrist and collarbone broken, ribs were cracked again, shoulder had major swelling from the dislocation and I was in shock. I spent a week in the hospital my body refusing to heal itself. I had refused to see anyone but my parents.

The first day back to school I couldn't make myself go in. So I sat in my car and listened to Stiles talk. It was almost hypnotic the way his voice rose and fell and tears poured down my face as he described what happens when you drown, how no one was talking to each other, including me, who no one had heard from. He choked on his words when he told her about Matt's obsession with me, the fake relationship he created, how he had threatened to rape me in front of them. I could hear his voice break as he spoke about the tension between his father and him. I knew how important their relationship was. I cried when he said he felt like he was drowning and heard her tell him to keep going no matter what.

Once his session was over I shot him a text _I know you're going to class but I am in the parking lot. Might wait one more period._ I didn't get a text back but he probably he had it off. I started working on my breathing nervous about trying to go to class. I jumped really high when there was a light tap on my car window, Stiles. I unlocked my car and I didn't realize I was trembling until he pulled me out into a hug and ushered me into the back seat I was a little confused "Kids were in the parking lot," he told me placing his arm around me so he could hold me again. "I was so worried," he whispered "They wouldn't let me in to see you in the hospital," He just held me for a second and I started bawling into his chest. "I couldn't handle seeing anyone," I said guiltily

"Wait…it was your choice?"

"Yeah, I-I couldn't face everyone after that night,"

"Hey, everything he did to you was on him. I am so sorry we couldn't do anything. That I couldn't do anything." His voice cracked again "My smart mouth got you hurt, and then I couldn't help anyone, not even my dad"

"You were paralyzed Stiles, you literally couldn't do anything else. I was too afraid to do anything and I could have handled it."

Stiles shook his head vehemently "Not against a gun, a Kanima, and hunters,"

"Hunters?" I asked "What hunters? Ally was the only one I saw"

"Yeah her and her dad were the ones to cut their power. They were after Derek, to kill him because….he killed Allison's mom,"

"What? Derek wouldn't do that!" I said pushing away from him a little

"Hey, I didn't say it was his fault. It was the night of the rave, I guess when Scott got caught by hunters. Her mom tried to kill him. Derek went in to save him but they had a fight and he bit her"

"Poor Allison,"

"Uh…yeah well, she's gone bonkers. She's skipping school to track him down with her family."

"She wouldn't do that"

"Grief makes you do crazy things. But are you okay? I mean I know you're not completely okay, but….I don't know, just how are you?"

I looked at him guiltily and whispered "I feel like I'm drowning," His body tensed then relaxed.

"You heard all that?"

"Not all of it, I was just mostly listening to the sound of your voice. It was the only thing calming me down,"

Our conversation paused and he looked at me in a way I had no idea how to interpret "I'm almost glad he's dead" he told me. I choked a little and then was crying hysterically. I couldn't see him through my tears but I could feel his slight panic. He cuddled me into him stroking my back and saying nonsensical words of comfort.

When I finally stopped blubbering I was able to say "I'm not."

"Ari how can you say that? Everything he did to you, all the people he killed, all of it and you think he should have lived?"

I wiped my tears furiously "I didn't say I would forgive him. He clearly needed help! He did so many bad things, but that doesn't mean he should have died. Not that way. Seeing him being held down…." I sobbed again "Watching and knowing that was his biggest fear, the reason he did all of it. He was thrashing and struggling and I was trying to get to him but I couldn't Stiles! I can't help anyone! I am useless and my father was right, I wasn't worth my mom's life!"

"Hey don't say that you are worth it. I'm sorry, I'm sorry I said that. I wish you hadn't seen it happen. It must have been terrible, being hurt yourself and…..gosh I am sorry Ari." He had tears in his eyes too and he just wrapped his arms around me and we just sat there for a while holding each other. We finally let go when the bell rang.

"Harris' class, we should probably go," I told him

"You sure? I don't mind skipping," I smiled at him and shook my head

"Come on, or he'll give you a hard time. By the way, I can't wait to see you play tonight!" I told him as we walked up the steps.

"You sure you're up for it?" He asked concerned

"I have to cheer on my favorite player!" I told him seriously, he just smiled and took my hand.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

I was tired after school ended. Not only physically but mentally. Everyone stared at me all day, I had expected it and figured they had all heard about what happened. The worst part were the rumors. Many of them centering on me being to blame for Matt going crazy, how original, victim blaming.

As I lay on my bed I reflected. I realized after talking to Stiles and discussing my feelings, I felt like I was finally healing on the inside as well as the outside. Looking back at the last couple of weeks I decided I needed to be stronger. Having a ton of formal training is obviously not enough, maybe if I asked Ally to train with me we would both get better with someone to practice with. Then maybe some weapons training, I know a bit but could definitely use some extra practice. I groaned, maybe I'm not cut out to be a guardian. I glanced over at my clock and realized so much time had passed I was not going to get a parking spot anywhere close to the game.

000000000000000000

I could hear Scott and Coach arguing back and forth about letting Scott play in the locker room.

"But I have to play."

"McCall, up until last week you were failing three classes. Academics come first."

"I'm not failing technically! I raised them all up and I've been catching up on everything. Coach, you don't get it. You have to let me play.

"McCall, no. Not tonight. Tonight, you're on the bench."

I could practically feel the panic radiating off of him, obviously, I missed something yet again. I grabbed Stiles as he ran passed me to give him a quick hug and a "good luck!" I tried to do the same to Scott and to ask him what was happening but he just waved and went on the field to talk to Stiles. They were interrupted by an annoyed coach to tell Stiles he was playing. I cheered in excitement for him. Then tried to hide my hysterical giggle at Stiles telling coach he had played with himself twice today.

My happiness instantly faded when I heard Gerard's voice "Let's put a real clock on this game, Scott. I'll give you until the last 30 seconds. When that scoreboard clock begins counting down from 30, if you haven't given me Derek, then Jackson is gonna kill someone. So tell me, Scott, who's gonna die tonight? Should it be your mother, who so bravely came out to support you? Or the sheriff, your best friend's father? Or how about the pretty little redhead who managed to survive the bite of an Alpha? Or maybe one of these innocent teenagers with their whole life ahead of them? Or should I do everyone a favor and kill that ridiculous coach? It's up to you, Scott. But you are going to help me take Derek down. Because if you don't - I'll have Jackson rip someone's head off right in the middle of the field and drench everyone you love and care about in blood."

Scott tensed hearing the part about giving up Derek. He glanced at me, which was stupid because Gerard just saw me shake my head furiously at Scott's questioning glance. Gerard's head tilted as he met my eyes. My attention was turned when Stiles was slammed into by two other players. I groaned and Lydia tried to reassure his dad, Mellissa and I that he was just warming up.

Scott waved me down to the bench as Stiles got tackled again. I figured he was going to fill me in finally, I didn't expect him to try to guilt trip me. "You need to tell me where he is,"

I crossed my arms defiantly "What makes you think I know where Derek is?" Scott scoffed

"You have been spending a ton of time with him. Now tell me,"

"No"

"Arielle Gerard is going to kill someone if you don't." I guess my face showed him I wasn't convinced "You and I both know that if you message Derek right now and tell him to meet you he would do it no questions asked. We could save more than one person tonight."

"I am not negotiating with that lunatic, and I am not trading in one life for another." I hissed at him angrily. Hair raised up on the back of my neck and I turned to see Gerard standing behind us. I looked over at Scott in disbelief, there is no way that he didn't know that Gerard was there. I just hope he hadn't heard anything important. I got chills the way he was watching me. I shot one last glare at Scott and made my way back up to everyone.

Things got crazy when Isaac came and proceeded to wipe out most of our players to get Scott on the field. Then Isaac was taken down by Jackson and Scott was in. Once he was taken to the school by paramedics Scott and I saw Gerard was gone, so Scott took off to find him.

When no one was looking, Stiles, somehow got the ball and scored causing us all to cheer for him. I was beaming as he started doing better and better and then got the winning goal! He was obviously so excited but I couldn't tell if he was smiling at me or Lydia, who looked equally as proud of him as I was. Suddenly the lights went out and people started to run everywhere. I fought through the crowd with Lydia and Melissa heading towards someone laying on the ground. "Jackson!" Lydia screamed and I grabbed her into a hug and lowered us down so she could be next to him. Melissa ordered for her to help him and I was distracted by the Sherriff yelling "Where is my son?"

I jumped up and took off running in the direction I last saw him. "Stiles? Stiles!" I called out panicking. A hand was placed over my mouth and I was dragged backward into a van. I could have easily gotten out of the hold but I was hoping whoever had me, had Stiles too. So instead I flailed and acted like I was really struggling to get out especially when they put something over my eyes. The person who had me was overconfident so I wasn't too worried about getting found out.

000000000000000

I heard something fall down what I thought might be stairs before I was practically thrown down them. I braced myself for the impact at the base but instead, clumsy hands caught me. My blindfold was removed and Stiles was standing there checking me over to make sure I was okay even though we could barely see each other.

"Hey, why weren't you blindfolded?" I asked him accusingly, his shoulders sagged in relief

"Obviously they knew you were the bigger threat. Why are you here? Couldn't you get out?"

I scoffed "of course I could have but then I wouldn't know where you were" I felt his lips brush against mine reassuringly, then there was a sound in the room and we both tensed up. We searched for a light switch on the wall, Stiles must have found it first because light flooded the room. I followed his line of sight to see Erica and Boyd strung up. Stiles immediately ran to them "Stiles! No!" I called as I realized what was going on, too late though because he was shocked by the cords around Erica's wrists.

"They were trying to warn you. It's electrified." I felt like snarling when I heard Gerard come downstairs

Stiles looked over at Derek's pack "What are you doing with them?"

"At the moment, just keeping them comfortable. There's no point in torturing them, they won't give Derek up. The instinct to protect their Alpha's too strong."

"Okay. So what are you doing with us? Because Scott can find me, all right? He knows my scent. It's pungent, you know? It's more like a stench. He could find me even if I was buried at the bottom of a sewer covered in fecal matter and urine." Stiles told Gerard causing my nose to wrinkle in disgust.

"You have a knack for creating a vivid picture, Mr. Stilinski. Let me paint one of my own. Scott McCall finds his best friend bloodied and beaten to a pulp. How does that sound?"

Stiles gulped. "I think I might prefer more of a still life or landscape, you know?"

Gerard ignored that and looked over at me "As for sweet Arielle here, she knows where Derek is." He stepped toward me and smiled "You might be more forthcoming with the right persuasion."

At that Stiles pushed me behind him. "What - what are you, 90? Look, I can probably kick your ass up and down this room." I didn't even see the punch coming as Gerard knocked him to the ground.

"Okay. Wait, wait" Before he could actually hit Stiles again I grabbed Gerard's fist mid punch and snarled throwing him back.

"Yeah that's enough of that," I told Gerard and reaching down to haul Stiles up and looking at the bruise already forming on his cheek. He gripped my waist in a slight daze from the punch and tried to give me a reassuring look.

Gerard was glaring at me "I thought you were human, my granddaughter said nothing about you being a werewolf," A man stepped in the room with a gun and held it threateningly in my direction.

"Well that would be because I am not a werewolf," I told him not even phased by this new development.

"And what are you?" He asked curiously

"Nothing that concerns you,"

He smiled evilly. "Well let's find out then." He told me and nodded in my direction. I heard a shot go off and all the sudden I was sleepy. I had thought that it would have been wolfsbane bullets rather than a tranquilizer. I felt Stiles catch me as I heard Gerard tell his lackey to drop him off at home. I heard him struggle until he was presumably punched again and dragged up the stairs.

00000000000

When I woke up I was tied to a chair and Gerard was staring at me curiously. "I am getting more curious the more we test different herbs. We've already ruled out were's, siren, witch, fae, and succubus which was my guess."

"I'd give you a hint…..but I don't want too," I told him groggily

He looked annoyed "You and the Stilinski boy seem to share a sense of humor." I just smiled as the same man who shot me came and dumped a couple different plant mixtures on my arms. I wasn't able to suppress a cry of surprise as the third mix hit my skin. I felt panicked as Gerard leaped up from his chair excitedly "The angel's trumpet? This is impossible" His lackey ran out of the room quickly to get someone else and to make sure that was what was used.

I decided it was time to get out. I slammed my chair back so hard it shattered and used the momentum to flip up onto my feet. Gerard lifted his gun but I kicked it out of his hand and then leaped forward to knock him out with one punch. Now that was more like it. I wiped my arm off on his jacket, taking note of my burned skin. I took his gun and made sure it was a tranq gun before running over and turning the power off to Boyd and Erica's bonds. They both sagged in relief and I broke off what I could until they had the strength to rip out of their constraints. I nodded to the stairs and then ran up shooting everyone I saw on my way out of the house. We had been held in Allison's basement and decided that I needed to have a serious conversation with her.

"Wait, Arielle!" Erica called out. I turned to her and she looked apologetic "Were leaving, we have to get out of town before they come after us again." I sighed and stepped forward to hug them both slightly enjoying their surprise at the gesture.

"Be careful," I told them and handed the gun over "It only has three shots left so use them wisely." They smiled and nodded then ran in the other direction. With that, I started a slow jog to the closest pack house, Stiles'.

The sheriff was the one to open the door and he sighed in relief. This time I was the one surprised as I was pulled into a hug. "Stiles! She's here!" he called out and then turned back to me as I heard thumping upstairs. "We were so worried when you disappeared too. Stiles said he got grabbed by the other team because he scored the last shot but that he didn't know if you were there." Stiles came barreling in and grabbed me into a tight hug then checked me over for the second time that night.

I held him just as tight as I spoke over his shoulder. "Yeah, I caught them dragging him off and so they sort of just brought me along too. I didn't recognize any of them but they took me into the woods and made sure I was lost before running off and leaving me there. I just made my way back. I'm so glad Stiles is okay," I gently moved him back to look at his face again frowning at the bigger bruise on his face "Well relatively okay." I murmured. Lydia stepped out from behind him looking emotional and hugged me saying she was so happy I was safe. I was so shocked to see her here, I wasn't even sure what to say.

"Jackson is dead," She told me softly.

"Oh Lydia," I whispered into her hug the jealously instantly rushing out of me "I am so sorry,"

Our moment was ruined when Stiles' cellphone went off "Hey yeah, she's here she's safe. No. Bye Scott," I was confused as to why Stiles had just hung up on Scott, they were like brothers. I had heard Scott's part of the conversation and he had asked if all three of us would meet him in this old abandoned building downtown. Stiles had said no, and didn't look like he was going to tell either of us that.

"Well, I guess I should head over there." I told him and started to turn when I felt his hand touch my arm.

"Don't," he said roughly "Let them handle it. You got so hurt last week, I got my ass handed to me tonight, I saw you get shot and had no idea where you were or if you were safe. You can't always be the hero Ari"

I looked at him sadly "I'm sorry you got hurt, and that you were worried, but our friends need help. I'm going." He rubbed both hands over his face in frustration. "I'll be back before you know it." I was out the door before I could even think of asking if Lydia wanted to come with me. I had no car so I called Scott to pick me up. Needless to say, I was very surprised when a Range Rover pulled up driven by no one other than Mr. Argent. I snarled and nearly spit in his face when Scott jumped out.

"Hurry up and get in, we have to go now!" Scott told me

"Why are you with him?" I asked disgusted "This man's family kidnapped your best friend and I so they could hurt us. Not to mention they had Boyd and Erica captive."

"I didn't know." Argent said "I knew about the werewolves but I had no idea he took you guys. We were just trying to find Derek."

"That makes it so much better" I hissed at him

"Get in the car Arielle or were leaving without you," Scott said with finality. I glared but got in the car.

On the way, Scott explained how Argent came to him and Isaac because Gerard was evil and turning Allison against him, that Derek and his uncle had a plan to save Jackson and how he really hoped Lydia was coming because they thought the plan would go easier with her. We got out when we got to the building and Isaac informed us that Jackson had stopped moving.

"Where's Derek?" Argent asked as a dramatically wolfed out Derek ran up on all fours and flipped up into a crouch looking at us with red eyes. I had to tell him he looked ridiculous running like that. "I'm here for Jackson. Not you."

"Somehow, I don't find that very comforting. Get him inside."

"Where are they?" Scott asked

"Who?"

"Peter and Lydia." Derek crouched down and raised his claws over Jackson "Whoa, hold on a second. You said you knew how to save him."

"We're past that."

"What about –"

"Think about it, Scott. Gerard controls him now. He's turned Jackson into his own personal guard dog. And he set all of this in motion so that Jackson could get even bigger and more powerful."

Argent started to protest "No. No, he wouldn't do that. If Jackson's a dog, he's turning rabid, and my father wouldn't let a rabid dog live."

Derek looked like he was going to reply but then he saw me standing a little behind Scott and I gave him a sheepish look and a little wave. "Arielle." He whispered and was immediately in front of me crushing me in a hug and then pulling back to look at me. Just as he bent forward to kiss me….

"Of course not. Anything that dangerous, that out of control - Is better off dead." Gerard cut in and looked pointedly at Derek. Then his gaze turned curious as he took in our embrace and when he saw me he gave me a look of desire which had Derek pushing me behind him. "Well done to the last, Scott. Like the concerned friend you are, you brought Jackson to Derek to save him. You just didn't realize that you were also bringing Derek to me." He smiled just as an arrow whizzed right by Scott and hit Isaac. I yelled for him as Derek pushed me behind the car, I heard Scott's surprised voice call out to Allison.

I saw the tail of the Kanima wrap around Allison's neck after attacking Isaac. Then I was being dragged backward by Gerard, I slammed my head back into his nose and he let go only to hold a gun towards me. I laughed and shrugged, but my smile faded as he pointed the gun at Derek and three of his hunters came out of the shadows to point guns at the others. Now, Arielle, I have one more experiment for you. I am going to have two of these fine men escort you to the top of that building while I talk with these misguided young ones. If you don't go I will shoot Derek with a very rare strain of wolf's bane that will kill him within 5 minutes." I had no choice but to go with them.

I hurried up eight flights of stairs as I heard Derek tell Scott not to do whatever it was that Gerard wanted, panic seared through me at the thought that Derek might actually die tonight. Once I was on the top floor I was pushed outside and locked out on a balcony. I could see Scott force Derek to bite Gerard. I yelled out no as Gerard raised his arms in victory and turning his gun on Derek to become alpha. Everyone turned to look at me "Genetics don't fail me now," and I threw myself off of the edge as Derek and Allison cried out no.

I landed just as a shot went off but I had already covered Derek. With my wings.

I could feel blood dripping down my back from where they had ripped out of me and adrenaline was rushing through me instantly healing the gunshot wound to one of my wings. I was practically glowing silver as I retracted them enough to turn to face Gerard. "Now that's cool" I murmured

Gerard looked so pleased "I knew it, a Nephilim. Just so you know that isn't going to stop me from killing him, but you have just proved yourself indispensable my dear."

"I won't let you hurt him and I will never help you,"

Everyone else was still staring in shock and awe when Gerard growled "What? What is this? What did you do?" Scott shook off the shock and looked around

"Everyone said Gerard always had a plan. I had a plan too."

Gerard crushed his pills in hand "No. No. Mountain ash!"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Derek asked from behind me and I slowly retracted my wings so I could kneel next to him

"Because you might be an Alpha, but you're not mine." I snarled at him and was only stopped by Gerard's screams for the Kanima and his hunters.

"Kill them! Kill them all!"

Stiles jeep came crashing through the wall hitting Jackson while Allison and her dad took care of the other hunters "Did I get him?" He asked his eyes squeezed shut and then "Whoa!" as Jackson jumped on his hood. Lydia and Stiles both scrambled out and he did a double take at my wings which were folded against my back. Lydia ran to Jackson and they shared a moment before he let himself get attacked by Peter and Derek, Lydia and I both cried out. Lydia laid him down on the ground as he asked if she still loved him. Tears ran down my face at this private moment they had to share with everyone else as the life drained out of him.

I stepped forward to console her and just as I had taken Lydia into my arms to console her we heard a scraping sound. Lydia sobbed and leaped up to get to him as Stiles pulled me up and held me to him, looking at Jackson and Lydia with a half-smile and some sadness in his eyes.

"Where's Gerard?" Allison asked suddenly

"He can't be far." Her dad replied and Allison turned to Scott

"I'm sorry. Can we go talk?"

"You don't have to say you're sorry." I left Stiles arms reaching Scott and punching him full in the jaw knocking him backward.

"Actually you both should be sorry," I snarled and everyone stared at me in surprise again, especially Scott. "You attacked and nearly killed Erica and Boyd!" I shouted at Allison who immediately looked upset "You just almost killed Isaac in front of all of us even though none of them have done anything to you!" She opened her mouth like she was going to defend herself and I whirled around to face Scott "And you! I came here to help you tonight and you didn't bother telling anyone about any of your plans. Do you know how many times I have gotten hurt in the last month because of not knowing what I was getting into?" I screamed at him and he was looking rightfully abashed.

"Then tonight I seriously thought you were going to let him kill Derek" I sobbed and Scott looked sorry, Derek looked surprised, and Stiles was upset "You stupid, selfish, child who puts everyone in danger for one person who up until half an hour ago was willing to kill anyone and everyone that didn't fit into the human category! Do you even care that last night Stiles was kidnapped by Gerard? He was going to beat him till he was bloody to give _you_ some type of warning! Look at the bruises on his face! He can't heal like we all can!" I was nearly out of breath but I was going to keep going when Stiles grabbed my shoulder to turn me around, pushing my face into the crook of his neck so I could just cry and I did. I just sobbed and sobbed my new wings drooping down.

"Uh okay guys let's all just get home," Stiles said to everyone a little roughly as he stroked my hair "Arielle do you want to come over?" he asked and I just nodded my head yes because I was too afraid I would either cry again or yell some more, maybe even both.

000000000000000000

At Stiles' house he handed me some of his clothes and left the room without saying anything and I dressed and got into his bed after softly calling out to him. He came back into the room with a bowl of water and a rag. I looked at him questioningly. "Your shirt was all ripped in the back and bloody. I want to make sure we get all of it"

I smiled at him tiredly and turned onto my stomach and lifted the shirt up in the back. I heard his intake of breath and I felt his fingers caress my newly healed wounds, before running a warm washcloth gently over my back. "Does it hurt?" He asked me softly.

"A little," I told him honestly "It feels like I was burned, or maybe lashed. It's not that bad now" He sighed

"Your….wings totally disappeared, will they do that every time they come out? Hurt you I mean."

I hesitated "I don't know really, it was my first time doing it. I have been told rumors of other half angels getting to the point where they could control it and not have it hurt anymore." I told him

"A-Angel? So that's what you really are?" he asked his hands stilling on my back

I laughed a little "I thought you would have guessed already,"

"I wasn't sure if it was a type of shapeshifter or something, but angel….that's pretty amazing,"

"Half angel," I murmured sadly "an important distinction,"

He leaned down and kissed down my shoulder blades gently. He reached over, turned off his lamp and pulled me close so we could just hold each other.


	14. The End and the Beginning

Note: This is the end of Season 2 but I will have the sequels (third season) first chapter up next week. So thank you for all of my regular followers and I hope you enjoy the next installment.

Note 2: YaoiLovinKitsune- A lot of times I take a lot of the dialog straight from the show's transcripts so if that's the errors you are mentioning I am sorry about that. As for the question marks, if they are within the quotation marks my computer automatically deletes them for some reason. At this point, she will only pick one but if you would like to request an alternate scene for a threesome I will totally write that for you. As always anyone can request alternate scenes/pairings/and I will write that in! Also, I wouldn't mind a beta!

Note 3: If you don't vote on the poll for what happens to Ally season 3 then she may have the same fate as her show self.

Ally left the next day for France, her dad was too worried with Gerard being on the loose. He also wanted to give her time to truly recuperate after her mother's death. She came to talk to me before she left, understandably hesitant. I just looked at her and opened my arms and hugged her tight.

"I am so sorry Ari," She whispered

"Me too, I know that grief makes you do some crazy things. Just remember that you have so many people here who love you, you can talk to any of us if you start to lose your way. You are strong, smart and you know you have to protect those who cannot protect themselves. Even if they are supernatural." I stepped back and looked into her eyes. "Now go to France, take the time to go have fun and be a crazy teenager. I'm sure when you get back there will be more trouble for us all to jump into."

She smiled "Ari I don't know if I'll be-"

"You will," I told her assuredly. We hugged again then she got into the car her dad was waiting in. He nodded at me and smiled before putting the car in gear and driving away. I was sad she was leaving but so glad she was going to be okay. I decided to go for a jog before I started to cry, something drew me to the school.

"So you really think she's gonna come back to you?" I heard Stiles as I was running in the woods. I decided to lean back on a tree and just people watch.

"Yeah, I know she is. What about you and Lydia? Or is it Arielle now?"

He smiled sheepishly and I found myself leaning closer for the answer "Ah. Well, I think-I think I might be getting over Lydia. I really like Arielle, a lot."

"Why don't you just ask her out?"

"Yeah, okay. Why don't you just get into the goal and help me make team captain like you promised there, big guy."

"Hey, you know what I just realized? I'm right back where I started."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean no lacrosse, no popularity, no girlfriend. Nothing."

"Dude, you still got me."

"I had you before."

"Yeah, and you still got me. Okay? It's a life fulfilled." Scott laughed in agreement "Now remember, no wolf powers."

"Got it."

"No, I mean it. No superfast reflexes, no super eyesight, no hearing - none of that crap, okay?"

"Okay. Come on."

Stiles almost threw the ball and then looked at Scott seriously "You promise?"

"Would you just take the shot already?"

I shook my head at their antics and began jogging away. I had to laugh when Scott presumably caught the ball anyway "I said no wolf powers!"

As I neared Derek's I heard a voice I didn't really recognize "You haven't told him everything yet, have you?" It didn't seem like anyone noticed me as I stepped out of the trees to see Isaac looking at Derek's door.

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you think Derek was in such a hurry to build his pack? So eager to strengthen his power and his number? When there's a new Alpha, people take notice." A handsome man I think is Derek's psycho uncle Peter was the one who was speaking to him.

"People like who? What is this? What does this mean?" He shifted allowing me to see his door and my breath stopped.

"It's their symbol. And it means they're coming."

"Who?"

I couldn't stay quiet any longer "Alphas." I snarled my eyes turning silver as they all looked at me in surprise

"More than one?" Isaac asked everyone

Derek nodded at him "A pack of them."

Peter decided to chime in "An Alpha pack. And they're not coming. They're already here."

"What have you done Derek?" I closed my eyes suddenly exhausted and wondering how this all started.


End file.
